The magic in our hearts
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: Merin has always been different because of obvious reasons. But what will happen when he develops a love for someone who wants nothing more than to love him back. However... this love could be fatal for the warlock. Reviews would be much appreciated and I hope that you enjoy this new tale.
1. Sparks

Merlin was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his name being shouted.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted.

"Coming, Sire" Merlin sighed as he walked over to see what the royal prat wanted.

Merlin walked into Arthur's room, he gulped when he saw the heir to the throne had taken the armour off of his upper half. Arthur was walking around his chambers with no shirt on, therefore his chest was exposed. But Merlin did not understand why his heart seemed to beat faster and why his throat went dry. It's was the same every time he saw Arthur being... well... Arthur.

"Get me my clothes...", Arthur said this as if Merlin should already know, and was therefore dumb.

Merlin brought himself back to his senses, and hurriedly he nodded before he got Arthur his things.

"My boots need polishing, my sword needs to be sharpened, the stables need to be mucked out and my armour needs to be cleaned" Arthur ordered.

"Yes, Sire" Merlin huffed as he placed Arthur's clothes on the huge bed, he then picked up Arthur's boots.

"Don't take too long" Arthur said.

Merlin straightened up and he walked over to the doors.

"And, Merlin..." Arthur started.

Merlin turned around "Yes, My lord?"

"I need a target to practice on later. You might want to get an early night tonight" Arthur said without looking at Merlin.

Merlin rolled his eyes, his legs still hurt from the previous day of being the target for Arthur and the Knights. He walked to his chambers and he began to polish Arthur's boots, he was about to take the prince's boots back to him when he heard a loud sneeze. He jumped and his mind forced and exaggerated explanation for the sneeze. Did Dragon just sneeze. Merlin walked out of his room and he saw Guias blow his nose "Guias?"

Guias looked up at Merlin "Bring me a drink of water would you please, Merlin?"

Merlin got Guias his drink and he handed it to the man "You look awful".

"It's just a sickness. I'll be alright" Guias sneezed again. "Go and be where you need to be."

"You sure?" Merlin asked.

"Yes I am quite sure!" Guias stated.

Merlin did not argue, he picked up Arthur's boots and he walked to the arrogant prat's chambers. All the while preparing himself to be routinely picked on by the prince. As soon as the door opened a something hit Merlin's head, he stumbled back and he was momentarily dazed 'Here we go again' he thought to himself.

"Merlin, my cup is empty" Arthur stated.

"I can see that" Merlin nodded.

"Well then get me a drink, idiot" Arthur ordered.

"I've polished your boots, Arthur" Merlin put Arthur's boots down, and he picked up the cup to get the prince a drink.

On his way back to Arthur's chambers, Merlin walked passed Morgana.

"Merlin" Morgana looked at the servant.

"Hi, Morgana." Merlin smiled.

"Have you seen Guias? Uther's requested for him" Morgana smiled.

"He's in his chambers. He's sick so I wouldn't pester him" Merlin answered.

"Thank you, Merlin. I'll keep that in mind" Morgana nodded before she walked off to find Guias.

Merlin sighed "Why do I even bother?" He then walked to Arthur's chambers again.

Merlin gave Arthur his drink and he prepared the prince's bath.

"Merlin, is my bath ready?" Arthur asked.

Merlin checked the water and then he shook the droplets off his hand "Yep".

Arthur walked over to the bath and he was completely nude. Merlin looked away and he felt his heart race again, his palms were sweaty and he bit his lip. Arthur climbed into the bath and he started to wash himself, he kept looking over to where Merlin was stood and his heart started to thunder.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at Arthur "Yeah?"

"How's Guias? You mentioned that he was ill" Arthur stated.

Merlin was surprised that Arthur had actually listened to him "Yeah he's sick but I think that he's alright. Probably just annoyed at seeing my face too much" he tried to make a joke of himself.

'Why would anyone be annoyed by seeing you?' Arthur thought. "Probably true."

"I'm gonna go and muck out the stables. Will you be needing anything?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head "No. Go and do your jobs."

"Thanks, Sire." Merlin smiled before he went to muck out the stable. He mucked out the stables and he sharpened Arthur's sword, he heard the sound of the guards shouting and he went to see what was going on. He saw that Arthur was practising his archery skills and he sighed.

One of the guards saw Merlin and he grinned "The target's here!"

Arthur looked up and he saw Merlin 'I don't want him to get hurt again' he thought. But he had to maintain his reputation "Merlin!"

Merlin gulped and he walked over to Arthur "Yes, Sire?"

"Pick up the target" Arthur ordered.

Merlin picked up the target and he walked a good distance away from where Arthur was. After a moment he felt something hit the target and he opened his eyes, he saw the arrow head and it was meer inches away from his nose. He became nervous and he shuddered, he moved slightly but the next Arrow was just inches away from his eyes. After five arrows, Merlin put the board down and he looked at Arthur.

"How are your fencing skills, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Not as good as you" Merlin picked up a sword.

Without warning Arthur lunged at Merlin, and the servant tried his best to defend himself. The guards laughed when Merlin was knocked onto his back and Arthur looked at Merlin.

'I hate doing this' Arthur thought.

Merlin stood up and he limped over to Arthur "Will you be needing anything else?"

"No. You may go. Make sure to have a bath though" Arthur pulled a face of disgust.

"Will do, Arthur". Merlin said before he started to limp back into the castle.

Arthur watched as Merlin limped back to the castle, he was sad that Merlin was hurt but he did not know why.

Merlin limped back to his chambers and he had a bath, he then got dressed and he saw the bruise on his ankle. He laid down on his bed and he conjured up an orb of light, he watched as the light floated around the room and he eventually fell asleep.

Once it had grown dark and Guias had left to help Uther with something. Arthur snuck into Merlin's chambers and he opened the door to his servant's bedroom. He saw that Merlin was asleep and he crept over to the servant's bed. Arthur saw that Merlin's ankles were not being covered by to thin blanket, he rolled up the leg of Merlin's trousers and he saw the large bruise on Merlin's ankle.

"The goblet's been poisoned. Don't drink the wine, Arthur" Merlin muttered as he slept.

Arthur looked up at Merlin "Merlin?"

"Arthur, don't drink it!" Merlin cried out.

Arthur quickly moved and he hid behind the door, he watched as Merlin woke up and limped over to a bucket.

Merlin sighed and he pulled his shirt off, he then started to wash his face with the water.

Arthur was horrified when he saw all of the bruises on Merlin's back 'How did you get those bruises?' He thought.

Merlin hissed in pain and he limped back over to his bed, he put his shirt back on and he shivered as he pulled the blanket over himself "I was meant to have an early night. I need to stay awake tomorrow otherwise I'll be bullied by Arthur again. The Knights like a laugh" he said to himself.

Arthur felt disgusted with himself, and he realised that after practice some of the Knights often had bruises. The amount of times Merlin had fallen surely had an aftermath, and it made Arthur feel physically sick. He waited until Merlin fell asleep and he snuck back to his chambers. Arthur climbed into bed but he could not stop thinking about Merlin.

Arthur woke up the next up the next day when Merlin opened the curtains, and the light of the early sun shone into the room.

"Rise and shine" Merlin smiled.

Arthur sat up and he looked at Merlin "How's your ankle?"

Merlin looked at Arthur "It's better. It doesn't hurt when I walk on it now".

"Show me" Arthur said with a voice full of remorse.

Merlin looked at Arthur "You're never this concerned about me. Where did the clotpoll go?"

"Merlin, just do as you are told!" Arthur raised his voice.

Merlin sighed and he rolled up one of his trouser legs "It's better than it was."

Arthur sighed "I'm sorry".

Merlin looked up at Arthur "Did I just hear you say sorry? I didn't know that 'sorry' was in your vocabulary" he joked.

"Don't get used to it" Arthur said firmly with a glare.

"Don't worry, I won't" Merlin smirked.

Arthur watched as Merlin walked over to the bathtub and he started to heat up some water. 'I am very sorry' he thought to himself before he walked behind the screen to take his clothes off.


	2. Feelings form

Arthur was sat at his desk, his mind wandered to all of the rumours about thieves that were circling around the kingdom. His priority was to protect the people of Camalot, but when he looked out of the window... he saw Merlin. The servant was walking around outside and Arthur instantly felt the need to protect the boy. He wrote down his orders and he called in his guards, if Merlin was going to be kept safe... then it was going to be done right.

Merlin walked into the palace and he walked to Guias's chambers "I swear that Gwaine's horse is almost as drunk as he is!" he exclaimed.

Guias looked up "Where is Arthur the knights?"

"Arthur's in his chambers and the Knights are at the Taven" Merlin answered.

"I need you to run some errands for me and then you need to collect some herbs for me" Guias said as he turned the page of one of his books.

Merlin sighed and he nodded "Alright".

Merlin picked up the medicines that he had to deliver, then he turned to walk out of the chambers. He walked out of the palace, he made his way around the village as he delivered all of the medicines.

Merlin was on his way to gather some herbs from the woods like Guias had asked, when he was stopped by Arthur and his knights.

"Hey, target is here!", Leon said.

"I didn't know we had practice!", Gwaine turned to Arthur.

"Neither did I", the prince eyed the warlock suspiciously.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "I'm heading out to get some things for Guias. I don't really have the time to gain anymore bruises."

Arthur felt bad, because Merlin might still have some bruises from the last training session. He knew that Merlin was bad when fighting with a sword.

The knights all laughed, "Errand boy by day, target practice by night".

Arthur snickered but he felt guilty, "Well... run along then, errand boy. Best be careful though... don't know when something will jump out and try to shoot you."

Merlin suppressed a growl and walked away, as the knights and Arthur laughed like maniacs.

Merlin walked through the forest for some time until he found what he needed. However every noise that he heard put him on edge. He crouched down and he started to pick some of the herbs, he put them in his sactual and then he straightened up to walk back to the village. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked and he let his eyes admire the beauty of the forest as the sun set. Arthur and the Knights had not bothered him, so he assumed that they had just been teasing him and that they were at the palace. However, Merlin heard a branch snap and he spun around but nothing was there.

"Alright guys, you've got me. You can come out now!" Merlin yelled, but nobody came into view. "Arthur? Gwaine? Leon? Where are you guys?" he called but nobody answered him. Merlin became nervous and he started to slowly back up towards the edge of the forest. "Elyan? Perci? Lancelot? I know that you're all messing with me!"

Nothing. No one answered and that scared Merlin.

"I'm going to go! See you tomorrow!" Merlin yelled to Arthur.

Merlin turned around and he started to speed walk out of the darkening forest. The sound of branches snapping and leaves crackling alerted him, he sped up his pace and he got into a run. He ran back the way he came, but he heard more twigs snapping and he spun around to look back. He could not see anything but he walked backwards. Merlin tripped on an emerging root of a tree and he turned around as he fell.

Merlin did not hit the ground, but when he opened his eyes he saw that his hands were on a man's firm chest. The spotless silver metal would surely need to be polished again that evening, the red cape was flying in the wind and Merlin felt the warm hands on his waist. Merlin looked up and he saw that he had fallen into Arthur, a lump formed in his throat and he gulped in oxygen.

Arthur felt a warmth go through his body as he held onto Merlin, just having his hands on the servant's waist made him feel complete. He never wanted to let go. He just gazed into Merlin's eyes and his heart began to race. Time seemed to stop and neither prince nor warlock wanted this moment to end.

Merlin and Arthur heard the sound of the knights laughing and the prince panicked. After a few seconds Merlin was quiet literally pushed to one side and he fell onto the hard ground. Arthur ran in a different direction to where the knights were coming from and he hid behind a tree. Merlin was confused and he looked around, he did to see Arthur but he saw the knights. The servant stood up and he patted himself down.

"Did you fall over, Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin chuckled "Yep. I got spooked and I ran" Merlin answered.

The knights laughed and so did Merlin, it was at this point that Arthur emerged from his hiding spot and they all walked back to the kingdom. The whole way back, Arthur kept sneaking quick glances at Merlin when no one was looking. What the prince did not know was that Merlin was steeling quick glances at him when nobody was watching.

Once they were back at the palace, Arthur gave merlin some jobs to do and then he ignored him for the whole night. Merlin was still slightly confused about what had happened between himself and Arthur, but he knew that what his her was telling him was right.

After completing all of his jobs, Merlin retired to his chambers and fell flat on his face once encountering his bed. With a loud sigh, Merlin fell asleep.

(Merlin's dream 'Merlin was walking through a forest as the sun set; the sky was painted with magnificent colours of pink and purple and the sound of the wind blowing through the wind whistled through the branches and leaves. He stopped an a clearing next to a stream and he laid down on the grass, there was a picnic laid out and then a figure emerged from behind the trees. Merlin smiled and the person laid down next to him "You found me?"

"Yes. I will always come to find you" Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled and he leaned over he prince, their lips met and Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. Everything was perfect until Uther appeared and stabbed a dagger into Merlin's back.')

Merlin jolted awake, he was sweating and he did not believing that he had dreamt of something that unreal. He collapsed again with an annoyed grunt and fell asleep, knowing that the next day would be nothing but a living hell for him. He had no clue how much his life was about to change. 

Meanwhile, Arthur was lying wide awake in his bed and he was thinking about the events of the day. He could not stop thinking about how he had caught Merlin and that they had shared a moment. He looked towards the window and he smiled. It was only a matter of hours before he would get to see the ebony haired young man again.


	3. Finally!

Arthur's eyes flew open when the light of day attempted to pry them open. Merlin's face is the first thing the prince saw, his face lit up like an angel... no, a god.

Merlin smiled slightly when Arthur refused to look away, "Is there something wrong?"

Arthur nodded slightly 'You're not in my arms', is what he wanted to say but the romantic words came out as, "Yeah, your ugly face is the first thing that I see every morning".

Merlin frowned and he looked away, he was half hoping for Arthur to suddenly spew out romantic stuff.

"I can get my own clothes so you can go babysit the old man", Arthur said, not wanting to hurt Merlin any more.

"You sure that you can dress yourself?" Merlin scoffed.

"Yes, Merlin. Now leave" Arthur ordered.

Merlin nodded and he walked towards the door. He was about to walk out of the room but he turned around "Are you sure that you can get dressed on your own? There's no shame in admitting defeat". He knew that Arthur did not have a clue on how to look after himself.

"Why are you still here?!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin took the hint and he left.

Arthur was mentally kicking himself for snapping at Merlin, he ended up throwing stuff around his room in frustration. He then forced his mind to try and complete the first task of the day. How was he going to get his shirt on?

Merlin was walking with his hands in his pockets and he went about his chores. He missed his daily talks with Arthur.

When Merlin was just about to sit down, Guias gave the young man a hard glare before giving him a satchel with some medicines inside it. "Go deliver these, I have labelled each one so don't mess up!"

Merlin sighed before he got up and left to deliver the medicines. Each of the small vials were delivered to people in the castle so Merlin did not see what the problem was. He was delivering the very last medicine when a pair of Uther's knights stop him in his tracks.

"You there, servant! Back to your chambers!" One of the knights shouted.

Merlin huffed and crossed his arms, "Why? I'm still in the castle and I'm doing some errands for Guias".

One of the knights rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Do not talk back! Move!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and he tried to push past the men, but he was shoved to the ground and he landed on his wrist. Merlin was a little hurt but he was alright, he stood up and patted himself down.

The knights forcibly grabbed Merlin's arms and they escorted Merlin back to Guias's chambers. As soon as Merlin got through the door he slammed it shut, and he ran to find Guias. After Guias had heard Merlin's dilemma, he suggested he spoke to Arthur and explain how it clashed with his work.

Arthur was sat at his desk and he was finishing some paperwork. He sighed and he sat back in his chair "I should not feel this way about him. It's against the law of Camalot and it would put him in danger should anyone find out that I feel this way about him. Why does trouble follow you everywhere, Merlin?"

"Merlin, I need you to get some food from the market." Guias said as he sat down opposite his apprentice.

"I'm not allowed to leave the palace and guards have been watching me all day" Merlin stated.

"It's get food or starve. Winter is a week away" Guias stated.

Merlin sighed and he stood up, he grabbed his jacket and his sactual "If anyone asks tell them that I'm in the bath".

"Good luck" Guias crossed his arms.

"I'm going to need it" Merlin mumbled before he opened the door and he started to creep through the palace.

Merlin saw that no one was guarding the doors in and out of the castle, so he gathered up his strength and he ran out of the doors. He sprinted to the market and he had a smile on his face as he bought all of the food that himself and Guias needed. But when he turned around to walk back to the palace... he saw Gwaine and Leon.

"Oops" Merlin sheepishly smiled.

"Come on, Merlin. You need to come back to the castle" Gwaine sighed.

"Why am I not allowed the leave the castle? Me and Guias need food or else we would starve" Merlin stated.

"By the order of Prince Arthur, you are not permitted to leave the palace grounds ever again" Leon explained.

"Oh... is that so?" Merlin bit his lip before he ran passed the two guards. He was faster so he easily got away from the guards. He hid in an alleyway and he laughed to himself. He thought that he had got off scot free. However... he turned around and he saw Percival, Elyan and Lancelot "Hi, guys. It's really cold isn't it?" He awkwardly smiled.

All five of the knights escorted Merlin back to Guias's chambers and the servant sighed as he sat down. Guias made himself and Merlin something to eat and all the while, Merlin was building up his courage to talk to Arthur.

Later that evening as the sun was setting, Merlin marched up to Arthur's chambers, angry since the royal pain had forbidden him to leave the castle and had even gotten some knights to watch him. Merlin felt like he had been drained of his freedom and free will. Merlin reached Arthur's chambers and shooed off the knights following him, before he started to hammer on Arthur's door.

The door opened and Arthur looked out, seemingly shocked, "Merlin? What are you doing here?", he asked.

Merlin merely pushed past him and he walked into the room.

Arthur shut the door and turned to Merlin looking confused, "What do you want?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "I want you to leave me to do what I want, and go where I go without random strangers following me!"

Arthur sighed and fixed Merlin with a glare, "Why can you not keep your mouth shut for once and leave it alone, Merlin?" Arthur walked over to his bed and sat at the end of it.

"Why cannot you leave me alone? Why do you always have to butt into my life?!" Merlin demanded, furious. "I had to run errands for Guias and I got manhandled back to Guias's chambers. I had to get food from the village and I ended up running from Gwaine and Leon. All of the guys escorted me back to Guias's chambers! I was trying to have a bath earlier and two knights walked into my room, and they said that they're orders were to keep constant surveillance on me! I can't even walk through the palace without being tailgated by my unwanted 'body guards'!" he shouted.

"Merlin" Arthur raised his voice "Do as you are told!"

"WHY?!" Merlin shouted, only to find himself suddenly pinned against a wall by two strong arms.

Arthur roughly pressed his mouth against Merlin's, before he pulled back and he took one step back. Merlin stood there, frozen from shock and wanting more.

"Because I love you", Arthur said in almost a whisper.

Merlin did not understand at first but then he smiled slightly "I love you too".

Arthur looked up, surprised that Merlin shared his feelings, he closed the distance again and pushed himself against Merlin. Their lips met and soon they were both swallowed up in a tongue twister. Arthur gripped Merlin's hips and ground himself against the young warlock. Merlin moaned wildly into the kiss as the prince dominated him. Soon Arthur was sucking on Merlin's neck and trying to pull off his clothes. Merlin tried to stop the lustful man before him but found himself powerless as, no matter how much he protested the moans that escaped his lips said otherwise.

Arthur pushed Merlin into the bed and he proceeded to kiss the warlock.

Merlin was on cloud nine but a realisation suddenly hit him. "Arthur, stop!"

Arthur pulled back and he looked at Merlin "What?"

"I'm your servant. Uther would be furious and what if someone heard us?" Merlin asked.

Arthur stood up and he locked his chamber doors, he then locked the windows and he pulled the curtains closed. He walked over to the bed and he climbed onto it, so that he was leaning over Merlin "Don't worry about status and my father won't find out. Nobody will hear us or interrupt us".

Merlin sighed with relief and he groaned with want when Arthur kissed him. 


	4. Words hurt and lies burn

Merlin woke up in Arthur's arms and in he prince's bed. He looked around and he realised that Arthur's body was pressed against him. "What the hell has gotten into me?" 

Arthur woke up and he saw Merlin "Are you alright?" 

Merlin looked over his shoulder and he saw Arthur "Yeah. I'm fine". 

Arthur saw the worried look in Merlin's eyes "What's wrong?" 

"What did we do last night?" Merlin asked but he already knew the answer.

"That's clear from where I am" Arthur answered.

Merlin sat up "Uther will kill me if he finds out". 

"You regret it?" Arthur sat up. 

Merlin looked at Arthur "No. Do you?"

"No" Arthur answered. 

"I'm just worried about you" Merlin admitted.

Arthur cupped Merlin's cheek in his hand "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself". 

'Really?' Merlin thought to himself "Alright. I should go".

"Yeah" Arthur nodded.

Merlin climbed out of the bed and he got dressed. Once he was decent he walked over to the doors. 

"Merlin..." Arthur started.

Merlin turned around and he looked at Arthur "Yeah".

"I'll tell the guards to go easy on the constant watching. Nobody likes to be followed around by random strangers" Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled "Thank you, Arthur". He then turned around and he walked out of the room.  
Once the door had shut, Arthur grinned as he bit his lip and he pulled the sheets over himself "Finally".

Merlin crept through the long corridors and he sneaked into Guias's chambers. He made his way over to his bedroom and he slowly opened the door, he tiptoed in and then he slowly shut the door behind himself.

Merlin looked at his bed and a grin spread across his face. He had just confessed his love to Arthur and the prince loved him back. He fell onto his bed and he began to giggle like a school girl that had just had her first kiss. He had just had his first kiss and he must wanted to tell the world how happy he was. But for now he was happy to keep it a secret between himself and Arthur.

Arthur was smiling his head off as he laid in bed he started to laugh and he jumped out of bed. He pulled on some trousers before he sat down at his desk to fill out some papers. That was when his happy mood disappeared.

Merlin pretended to be exhausted and he walked out of his room, he sat down to eat breakfast but Guias saw straight through his act.

"What's gotten into you?" Guias asked.

"Nothing. I'm exhausted and Arthur has me running rings around him" Merlin lied, he finished his porridge and then he walked out of the door. When nobody was looking he smiled and he ran to Arthur's chambers. He could not wait to see the prince.

Merlin opened the door and he walked in but his joyous smile was met with an angry 'prince Arthur' glare. Merlin was confused but he sighed and he walked over to Arthur. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"It's none of your business, so just do your jobs and leave me alone" Arthur answered.

"Did I spend the night with the right prince? What's gotten into you? You were happy just one hour ago" Merlin stated.

"Seeing your ugly mug could never put me in a good mood. I'm the prince so I've got more important matters to worry about, other than talking to the last person I 'had' in my chambers. I have more important things to think about rather than a meaningless fuck" Arthur did not look up from the papers on his desk.

Merlin's heart broke "I was a meaningless fuck? Is that all I was to you?"

Arthur looked up "No. But I cannot allow myself to be distracted by the prospect of meaningless fantasies again".

Merlin sniffled and he ran his hand through his hair "I'm a distraction? What part of what we did was meaningless?"

"I do not have to answer to the likes of a servant? Just do your job, Merlin?" Arthur's heart felt like is was being squeezed as he spoke. The words stung like an arrowhead piercing flesh and muscle.

Merlin sniffled and he walked towards the doors, he opened one of the doors but he looked back at Arthur "I meant it you know? I meant it when I told you that I love you" he then walked out and he started to walk down the corridor. He choked on his tears and he cupped his hand over his mouth, he loved Arthur but he knew that things would never be the same way again. He dried his eyes and he walked towards the stables.

Arthur sat back in his chair and his breathing hitched "So did I" a tear trickled down his cheek. He had not told Merlin how much danger being the consort of a Nobel put him in. He had just been protecting him.

that evening, Merlin sighed angrily as he walked back from getting supplies from the market on Arthur's orders. He could not wait until he got home and got to bed.

"I just want to go to bed, wake up tomorrow and for all of today to be a nightmare" Merlin muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Merlin was jerked into a house by his arm, he opened his mouth to protest but a fist smashed into his face, knocking him out from the sheer force. He fell onto the floor and the contents of his sactual spilled out onto the floor. Arthur would have to go without dinner tonight. 

Arthur was waiting in his chamber, practising his mean speech of how terrible Merlin was for when his servant got back. He always became irritable when he was hungry, and his stomach growls were nearly as angry as him. However, Arthur soon fell asleep at his desk and he went without the knowledge to where Merlin was. Little did he know was that he was angry at the wrong person.

Meanwhile, Merlin opened his eyes and he hissed in pain, je looked up and he saw that his wrists were chained above his head and that the chains extended down from the ceiling. He could hear the sound of his captors talking, he pulled against his restraints but it just caused him more pain.

"What are we gonna do with him?" The first captor asked.

"We're gonna batter him even more, until he decides that he's gonna get us into the palace. Mind you... he might have some other uses" the second captor hinted. 

Merlin froze at what the men has said, he became terrified. He wanted to be back in the castle and following the orders of the prince of Pratalot. He was just about to use magic to escape when... all four of his captors walked into the room where he was being held prisoner. 

"Morning, Sunshine." The third captor snarled.

"Sleep well?" The fourth man asked.

Merlin saw the knives and he gulped 'Arthur, please hurry. Please get me out of here' he thought.

That was when the first captor rolled up his sleeves... 


	5. Arthur's bane

Arthur woke up to He sound of the larks outside and he grumbled "He's just taking the bloody piss now!" he got out of bed and he dressed himself.

Arthur waited for his breakfast for ten minutes, before he stormed towards Guias's chambers. He opened the door and he stomped over to the door leading to Merlin's bedroom. He opened the door and he marched in.

"You're late again! I'm starving and you are the worst servant that I have ever had!" Arthur shouted, but then he noticed that Merlin's bed was empty and it appeared to have not been slept in.

"He did not come home last night. I thought that he would be back by now, but I have not seen him since he left to collect food and supplies for you from the market" Guias explained.

"When did he leave yesterday?" Arthur asked.

"Dusk. He is normally back before sundown" Guias stated.

"Stay here and inform me if he returns" Arthur turned and walked towards the door. As he walked towards the doors leading into the castle, Arthur began to worry that his harsh words had driven Merlin away.

The room was dark and it was freezing, Merlin lifted his head and he looked around. He was alone in his prison but his captors were in the next room, he hissed in pain because if the cuts that covered his body and he looked at his neckerchief that lay discarded on the floor. He saw the crimson liquid on the blue material and he sniffled.

"He's not coming" Merlin began to cry as he thought of Arthur. He could feel the warm lips of the prince on his cut lips and he could feel the gentle hands on his waist. He wanted the feeling to be real.

The door opened and three of the four men walked in, Merlin started to thrash around and he screamed for help. One of the men gagged Merlin and the other two punched him a few times, until he stopped fighting back.

"Are you going to comply with our demands now?" the first captor asked but it was not an open question.

Merlin shook his head in rebellion, but the second captor grabbed his cheeks with one hand and forced him to nod.

"Good. Now tell us how many guards patrol the palace at night?" the third captor asked as he picked up a cow prod.

Merlin's eyes widened and he thrashed around 'Arthur, please get me out of here. Please save me' he thought.

Things became suspicious as the hour grew late, Arthur could not help but have a bad feeling that something was wrong. Arthur arranged a search party and every house in the village was searched.

The fourth captor ran into the room where Merlin was being imprisoned "The knights are searching the entire village! They're heading this way!" he exclaimed.

The other three captors stopped torturing Merlin and the young man fell into unconsciousness. They did not have time to escape as Gwaine and Percival barged into a house and they immediately called out for back up.

Arthur ran over to where the shouting was coming from and he felt his blood run cold. he saw that between the two guards, Merlin was being carried, shirtless, his lip cut and body battered. Luckily Merlin was breathing and the damage was not too serious, but Arthur was still angered and reeled on the group of thieves who were being hauled out of the house.

"I want them to put in the dungeons! They will be punished... severely!" The angry prince shouted. Arthur ran over and he inspected Merlin's injured body "Get him to Guias and make sure that all of his wounds are tended to".

Gwaine and Percival carried Merlin into the palace as Arthur hurried to the throne room to talk to Uther about what had happened.

Guias looked up when the door swung open, and he sprang to his feet when he saw that Merlin was injured "By the gods! Get him into his room and fetch some water!"

Gwaine and Percival carried Merlin into his room and they laid him down on his bed. Guias rushed in with some medicines and the physician got to work on tending to Merlin's injuries.

Meanwhile, Arthur was pacing back and forth in the throne room, as he tried to convince Uther to take action on the four thieves that had kidnapped Merlin.

"Father, the thieves must be severely punished. He guards found Merlin wounded and unconscious. If he had been left in that situation for another day then who knows what might have happened to him. He could have been left in a worse condition than he is in now or he could have been killed!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Servants are easy to replace" Uther did not look at Arthur. 

"Merlin saved me from a dagger flying straight at me and he has been a loyal servant ever since. He is braver and more loyal than every knight in Camalot. Those thieves need to be punished for attacking him and plotting to break into the treasury". Arthur stated. 

"They will be punished for plotting to commit robbery from the king. Nothing more" Uther decided. 

"Father!" Arthur raised his voice.

"Not another word, Arthur!" Uther shouted. 

Arthur turned and he walked out of the throne room, he needed to make sure that Merlin was alright. He had some serious apologising to do and he hope that Merlin would forgive him.

Merlin was asleep in his chambers when the door opened and Arthur walked in. The prince walked over to Merlin's bed and he sat on the bed, he slowly lifted up his servant's shirt and he saw all of the cuts and bruises on Merlin's body.

Merlin stirred from his sleep, and he scrambled to get away from the person that was in the room with him. His heart was racing and panic rose up inside of him, he was scared that his abductors were back for him.

Arthur looked up and he saw the fear in Merlin's eyes "It's just me, Merlin. It's Arthur".

Merlin relaxed and he nodded "Is there anything that you want, Sire?"

Arthur shook his head "No." He looked at Merlin with sorry eyes "What happened when those thieves took you?"

Merlin sat up even though it hurt him "I woke up and I was chained up, there was a cloth over my mouth and they were handy with their fists. As well as some knives". He explained.

"Lie down" Arthur instructed.

Merlin did as he was told and he laid down on the bed.

"Did you mean what you said? Did you mean it when... did you mean it when you said that you loved me?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked away from Arthur "Yes. I meant it, I'm sorry if I upset you".

Arthur cupped Merlin's face in his hands, he gulped before he leaned down and he kissed Merlin. He felt hands on his shoulders and he ran his fingers through Merlin's hair. He pulled back and he looked at Merlin "I love you, Merlin".

Merlin's breathing hitched "Do you mean that? You're not just whinding me up?"

Arthur stroked Merlin's cheek with his thumb "I mean it. I'm not whinding you up. I don't just share a bed with anyone. I'm sorry for what i said yesterday, I was trying to protect you because being with me puts you in danger". 

"It's alright. I'm used to you being prat" Merlin joked.

"I love you" Arthur whispered.

"Uther would be furious" Merlin sighed.

"I don't care. It hurt my heart when I saw the state that those thieves left you in. I promise you that I'll see to it that they're severely punished" Arthur assured.

"Thank you" Merlin smiled. He sat up and he hugged Arthur.

Arthur gently wrapped his arms around Merlin and he held the man he loved. "I'm sorry that I sent you out yesterday".

Merlin held onto Arthur "It's alright. I'm always getting myself into trouble".

Arthur rubbed Merlin's back "I'm sorry".

"It's alright. I'm alright now" Merlin whispered.

Arthur kissed Merlin's shoulder "I was so scared for you. I thought that someone had killed you".

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm staying here" Merlin smiled.

"Good" Arthur said as he held Merlin.

Merlin pulled back and he looked at Arthur, the prince looked into Merlin's eyes and their lips met with a kiss. Arthur guided Merlin back so that the servant was lying on the bed, he then leaned over the other man and they continued to kiss. After a few passionate minutes had drifted by, Arthur laid down next to Merlin the other man rolled over and rested his head on Arthur's chest. Arthur smiled and he wrapped one arm around Merlin. He was where he wanted to be and Merlin wanted him.


	6. Attending to secret duties

A week had passed and Merlin's injuries were healing well, the warlock had been sharing Arthur's bed and then he would leave early in the morning. Sometimes.

Merlin woke to the noise of someone banging against the chamber door and shook the prince awake. Arthur groaned and slid out of bed to answer the door whilst Merlin hid under the bed. Arthur opened the door and Agravaine strolled into the room.

"You're late waking up today, Arthur! You have a lot of stuff to today so hurry up and get dressed!" Agravaine roared.

Arthur sighed impatiently and he got dressed before he was dragged out of the room.

Merlin let out a breath he had been holding and he was about to escape the room when he heard it lock. Merlin was about to start freaking out when he realised something… he had magic. 

After escaping the room, Merlin made his way to Guias's chambers. Just as Merlin had expected, Guias did not look pleased, "Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?"

Merlin rubbed his eyes and yawned, feeling tired, "Early?", he guessed. "Arthur sent me out to get some stuff from the forest."

Guias shook his head and he raised an eyebrow, "It is noon".

Merlin took time to ponder this before his mouth made an "O" shape.

Guias could not help but to laugh, "You stupid boy, come help me with some errands. You can then go complete your chores for Arthur".

Merlin sighed and he nodded "Alright, where's the list?"

Guias handed Merlin his sactual and a piece of paper, the young warlock read through the list and he then turned to walk out of Guias's chambers. Merlin walked around the village as he delivered the medicines that Guias had made. He then made his way to the lady Morgana's chambers, to deliver her sleeping draft to her. Merlin knocked on the door to Morgana's chambers and he waited.

The door opened and Morgana looked at Merlin "Have you got it?"

Merlin pulled a small vial out of his sactual and he handed it to Morgana "Just go to Guias if your nightmares continue. You know the drill".

Morgana shut the door in Merlin's face, and she walked back over to her dressing table to brush her hair.

Merlin stood there for a moment before he sighed and he went to complete his chores.

Merlin arrived at Arthur's chambers only to find them empty. He polished the prince's armour and he cleaned the room, before he laid out a quick meal. Merlin was about to leave Arthur's chambers, when he noticed some cobwebs hanging on the wall next to Arthur's wardrobe. The warlock got a wet cloth and he wrapped it around a stick, before he used it to chase away the cobwebs. Suddenly two arms slid around Merlin's waist and familiar lips pecked at his exposed neck. 

"Heh, you almost scared me", Merlin rolled his eyes as he tried to finish his job. 

"How could I ever commit such a crime?" Arthur said innocently, before he showered Merlin with tender kisses.

Merlin giggled and turned around in Arthur's arms, so that they were face to face, "Stop! It tickles!"

Arthur ignored Merlin and continued the treatment. 

Merlin giggled and he dropped the long stick, before he wrapped his arm around Arthur's neck. "Arthur". 

Arthur moved and he started to kiss Merlin "I love you". 

Merlin kissed Arthur back "I love you too".

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hands and he led Merlin to the bed, "Enough work, I want to play...", Arthur whispered seductively.

Merlin wanted nothing more than to give in to Arthur, but he knew better and he pressed a finger against the prince's lips, "Not so fast, Arthur. It's light outside and someone might catch us... let's save this till later. Okay?"

Arthur pouted but he obliged, he simply watched longingly as Merlin finished up his chores. Merlin laid the table for Arthur's dinner, but he felt hands on his hips and he smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin turned around to face Arthur and he smiled "Yes".

Arthur pulled Merlin into a kiss and they passionately kissed for a moment, before Arthur sat down to eat. The prince had a sip of water and then he looked at Merlin, he watched as the servant cleaned his boots "Stop doing that now".

Merlin looked up at Arthur and then he put the boot down, he stood up and he walked over to where the prince was sat "Do you want anything?"

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hips and he smiled up at the young man "No. Just to sit with you for a bit, that's all".

Merlin smiled and he went to sit down on a chair, but he was pulled in a different direction and he found himself on Arthur's lap "Happy?"

Arthur smiled and he put his arm around Merlin's shoulders, he kissed Merlin and then he smiled at the dark haired man "Very happy".

Merlin smiled and he cupped Arthur's cheek and he kissed the prince, he wrapped his other arm around Arthur's shoulders and he smiled when they lips separated.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and he continued to eat, he shared his meal with Merlin and he loved how Merlin smiled at him and how his eyes twinkled with happiness. The prince smiled as he gazed lovingly at his Love, once they had finished eating Arthur rested his hand on Merlin's thigh and he rested his head on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin smiled and he kissed Arthur's head, before he tilted his head to rest it against Arthur's head.

"Out of every gem in the land... you're the most valuable one to me". Arthur whispered.

Merlin smiled "And out of every star in the sky... you light up my night".

Arthur smiled and he held onto Merlin for a few minutes. But then Merlin had to leave the room to go about the rest of the day. Arthur walked over to his desk to fill out some paperwork but he missed Merlin. 

Arthur was sat at his desk and he smiled as he thought about Merlin, he bit his bottom lip and he allowed himself to fantasise what a night with Merlin would be like. That put a smile on his face.

Merlin mucked out the palace stables, he went the market to get some food for his and Guias's dinner he also practiced his magic in his bedroom for an hour. Merlin had just finished all of his work when Agravaine caught him on the way to the courtyard to see the knights.

"Servant!" Agravaine said harshly.

Merlin gave Agravaine a casual bow before he continued walking, he wanted nothing to do with the pile of filth.

Agravaine stared angrily at the boy, before he walked off to pester someone else.

Gwaine and the knights were laughing as they sparred against each other. They saw Merlin and they all smiled at the boy.

"Merlin!", Perceval called out before fishing out a spare sword, "Wanna' practice?"

Merlin nodded, "Sure but I'm not very good".

The knights began to offer tips and tricks on how Merlin could defend himself. After half an hour, Merlin had become quite acquainted with the weapon, by the time he had gone back to his room to freshen up.

After dinner Merlin waited until Guias had gone to bed and he snuck out to go and see Arthur. He crept through the palace and he hid behind walls when he saw the guards. He eventually made it to Arthur's chambers after it had become completely pitch black outside.

Merlin crept through the halls of the castle and he crept into Arthur's chambers. He slowly shut the door behind himself and he locked it.

"You took your time" Arthur said in his Prince Arthur voice.

Merlin used magic to soundproof the room, so that nobody could hear anything if they walked passed. Arthur did not notice. "I had to wait until everyone was asleep".

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist "I don't want to sleep. I want you. I need you".

Merlin smiled and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck "We better attend to your needs then, Sire".

Arthur smirked and he picked Merlin up. He carried the young man over to the bed as they kissed and they fell onto his bed. Arthur was kissing Merlin's neck, small gasps and groans escaped from Merlin.

"I've missed you today. I can't stop thinking about you" Arthur said as he kissed Merlin's neck.

"I've missed you too. I can't stop thinking about you as well" Merlin moaned.

Arthur moved and he started to kiss Merlin on the lips, he pulled away and he looked into Merlin's eyes "Can you stay in here tonight? I would like to wake up and see that you're in my arms."

Merlin smiled and he nodded "Okay."

Arthur smiled and then he went back to kissing Merlin, he had missed kissing his secret love and he did not waste the time that they had together.


	7. Jealousy, Love and a risk worth taking

The sun was shining high up in the sky, the birds were singing and the prince of Camelot was practising his fighting skills. Arthur looked up and he saw Merlin, he stooped and he watched as the servant walked up to the steps. A young knight that was a year or so older than Merlin stopped and he started to talk to Merlin; the knight had brown hair, he was tall, and he was a skilled knight. Arthur's jealousy increased and he quickly thought of a way to get Merlin to come over to him.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin saw Arthur and then he smiled at the knight that he was talking to "Duty calls. Have a good day, Matthew".

"See you around, Merlin" Matthew smiled before he walked into the castle.

Merlin walked over to where Arthur was and he smiled at the prince "Yes, sire?"

"Pick a sword up" Arthur instructed.

Merlin looked at Arthur with confused eyes, but his love just looked back at him with his 'Prince Arthur' eyes. Merlin sighed and he walked over to the table, he up his actual down and he picked up a sword and he walked over where Arthur was stuck.

Arthur drew his sword and he waited a few seconds before he lunged at Merlin, the servant did his best to block Arthur's sword and he was doing very well but the prince was too fast and Merlin fell backwards. Arthur and all of the knights laughed but then the prince looked at Merlin, he saw that the servant was sat up and that he was looking at his leg. Arthur walked closer and he saw the large cut on Merlin's leg, the guilt hit him and he held his hand out to help Merlin up.

Merlin rolled his trouser leg back down and then he took Arthur's hand, the prince helped him up and he looked at Arthur with slightly hurt eyes. He limped over to the table and he put the sword down before he picked up his sactual.

Arthur watched as Merlin limped to the palace, he felt immensely guilty and all he wanted to do was run to Merlin and scoop him up. He sighed and he went back to training, he would apologise to Merlin later on.

Merlin limped onto Guias's chambers and he put his sactual down on the table, he then walked into his room and he shut the door before he collapsed onto the bed. He sighed and he closed his eyes to have a nap so that he could stop thinking about everything for a few minutes.

The day dragged on for Arthur and he eventually found himself in the throne room with Uther "Father, I am not interested in finding a princess to marry." He was thinking about telling Uther that he found men attractive but he sighed as he decided not to.

"Nonsense, you will find a betrothal and our guests will feel welcomed. No excuses and no arguments" Uther ordered.

Arthur bowed "Yes, father" he then straightened up and he walked out of the throne room. He walked to Guias's chambers and he walked directly towards Merlin's room, his scowl softened when he saw that Merlin was asleep and how walked over to sit on the bed "Merlin. Merlin, wake up" he gently shook Merlin's arm.

Merlin woke up and he saw Arthur "What is it?" he asked.

"King Triser is coming to stay at Camelot for a fortnight. I need you to get his room ready, make sure that he has whatever he desires and then you are to bring my dinner to my chambers".

Merlin sighed and he sat up, he slowly moved his leg and he winced when he felt the stinging pain "Yes, sire".

Arthur moved closer to Merlin and he gazed into the young man's eyes "Guias isn't here. And you know that I prefer to be addressed by my name rather than Sire when we're alone".

Merlin smiled "Yes, Arthur".

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin, he groaned as their kiss deepened and he placed his hand on Merlin's thigh.

Merlin bent one of his knees and he placed his hand on the back of Arthur's head, he groaned as his and Arthur's tongues lightly touched each other and he held onto Arthur's shoulder with his other hand. "Arthur" Merlin whispered when he momentarily pulled back for air.

Arthur continued to kiss Merlin and he slowly moved his hand. He slid his hand between Merlin's thighs and he heard Merlin moan with want, he slowly guided Merlin backwards onto the bed and he leaned over him.

Guias arrived back and he called Merlin's name, he sat down and he got to work on preparing medicines.

Arthur and Merlin pulled back from each other when they heard Guias's voice, Merlin stood up and he went to are what Guias wanted "Yeah?"

"How's your leg?" Guias asked.

"It's alright, just a little cut" Merlin answered.

Guias nodded and he went back to work.

Arthur was sat on Merlin's bed and he was bored, he thought about just leaving but Guias would ask questions. He decided to do something that he hated... He decided that he would be patient and wait for Merlin to get back.

Twenty long minutes had passed and Merlin had been anxiously waiting for Guias to either leave or fall asleep, Guias was reading one of his books when he fell asleep. Merlin smiled and he crept back to his room, he locked the door and he looked at Arthur.

"Sorry about that. He's asleep now so you can make your escape" Merlin sighed.

Arthur stood up and he walked over to Merlin "And why would I want to do that?"

Merlin smirked and he gazed into Arthur's eyes "You're not a patient person".

Arthur grabbed Merlin's neckerchief and he pulled the servant close "I know. That's why I need to finish what we started".

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and he smiled before the prince kissed him. Merlin kissed Arthur back and he soon found himself being picked up by the prince.

As the day went on, Merlin went about doing all of his chores with a smirk on his face because of what he and Arthur had been up to. The prince had repeatedly apologised for Merlin's injured leg but the servant had just smiled and kissed him before saying 'Don't worry about it you made it up to me earlier.

Merlin had prepared some rooms for the visiting king and his knights, but Arthur had not told him that one other person would be arriving in Camelot. Merlin made his way to the village and everyone gathered as the guests arrived.

A tall man with a bush of greyish hair covering his chin and head rode down Camelot on horseback. The king wore dark blue fabrics that were rich in quality. As the man rode past he caught sight of Merlin within the crowd and dismounted his horse before walking over to him.

Merlin stood his ground before bowing to show is respect.

"Stand up, beanpole", the king ordered.

Merlin straightened up and he smiled shyly at the king.

The king was angered since he was hoping for Merlin to be stubborn and disrespectful like many of his younger citizens.

"Who said you could smile at me?!" the king demanded before he backhanded Merlin, his ring cutting into the boy's cheek.

Merlin's head was snapped to the side because of the force of the slap. He cupped his cheek and hissed in pain as the King went back to his horse.

As he rode off the king took out a half-eaten apple and threw it Merlin's way. The now brown-fleshed fruit landed on Merlin's eye, quickly leaving a bruise.

Merlin lifted his head and he saw that riding beside the visiting king was a young woman. Her hair was long and black, her lips were pink and her dark hazel eyes were focused directly on Merlin before her head turned back and she continued to ride forwards towards the palace.

Merlin watched as the visiting nobles made their way towards the palace, and then he made his way to the palace stables to muck out Arthur's horses.

Merlin finished all of his chores and he made his way into the palace to serve the visiting king. He knocked on the chamber door and he listened for permission to enter.

"Enter!" The visiting king shouted.

Merlin gulped before he opened the door and he walked in "Your Highness". He bowed to shows respect.

"What do you want, boy?!" the king shouted.

"I was wounding if you wanted anything and if the room was to up our liking" Merlin answered before he straightened up.

"Some wine and a good meal would not go unwanted! You have ten minutes otherwise you'll be executed!" the king shouted.

Merlin nodded and he quickly made his way out the visiting king's chambers. He ran to the kitchens and he grabbed a bottle of wine and a goblet, he hurried back to the guest's chambers and he stopped outside of the door. His eyes flashed gold and a plate of food appeared in his hand, he slowly exhaled before he used his foot to knock on the door.

"Enter!" the visiting king shouted.

Merlin used magic to open the door and he walked in, he walked over to the table and he placed the plate of food down. He then put the bottle of wine and the goblet down before he poured some of the wine into the goblet.

The visiting king sat down and he began to eat "Leave me".

Merlin bowed and he made his way out of the chambers. He closed the door and he sighed before he started to walk down the corridor.

Arthur was walking to the throne room when he saw Merlin "Merlin!" he called.

Merlin did not want Arthur to see him with a black eye and a cut on his cheek, he panicked and he started to run.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled and he chased Merlin.

Merlin hid behind a wall and he covered his mouth with his hand.

Arthur ran down the corridor but he could not see Merlin, so he gave up and he walked to the throne room.

Merlin watched as Arthur walled away and he sighed 'I'm sorry, Arthur'. He thought to himself.

Arthur was bored as he sat in the throne room, he did not say anything as Uther greeted King Triser and his daughter Princess Cecilia. Arthur knew exactly why the guests were in Camelot and the princess was very pretty but... Merlin was gorgeous and only Merlin held the heart of the prince.

The prince allowed his mind to drift away and he smirked when he thought about what he and Merlin had been up to. He felt himself growing hard as he thought about Merlin lying naked in bed... Inviting him over for round two.

"Arthur!" Uther shouted.

Arthur jolted and he blushed as he sat up straight "Yep, yeah?"

"We are discussing the feast and the party. You and Princess Cecilia will dance together" Uther stated.

"I don't dance" Arthur stated.

"No excuses. It has already been decided between king Triser and I" Uther showed no emotion bit of authority as he spoke.

Arthur grunted with annoyance and he signed as Uther and King Triser continued to talk. He did not notice that Cecilia was smiling flirtatiously at him, he just wanted to kiss Merlin.

As the hour grew late, Arthur pulled his cloak on and he walked out of the palace ad he searched for Merlin. He walked into a field and he saw his love sat on the glass facing the setting sun.

Merlin was sat in a field and he was watching the sunset. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, he smiled when he saw Arthur.

"Hi," Merlin said. 

Arthur sat next to Merlin "What are you doing out here?"

"Staying clear of the visiting king. I don't fancy being backhanded around the face or having an apple thrown at me again or being threatened with execution" Merlin answered.

Arthur saw the cut on Merlin's cheek and his black eye "He did that?"

"Yep. He doesn't like it when the servants' smile" Merlin explained.

"Ouch." Arthur winced. 

"I've had worse. Don't worry about it" Merlin looked at Arthur.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Arthur asked.

"Because I didn't want you to see me like this" Merlin answered. 

"You still look beautiful" Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled and Arthur leaned in to kiss him. Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder and he felt a strong caring arm wrap around his shoulders.

"Does Guias know about us?" Arthur asked.

Merlin heard the anxiety in Arthur's voice "No. Nobody knows". 

Arthur nodded "Good. Nobody can find out about us". 

"Are you ashamed of me?" Merlin asked. 

Arthur looked at Merlin "No, but if my father found out about us it would put you in danger. I can't risk it". 

"Yeah, I didn't think about that" Merlin laughed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

Merlin lifted his head off of Arthur's shoulder "Thanks for that". He then stood up and he went to walk back to the castle. 

Arthur moved and he grabbed Merlin's waist "Come here, you!" 

Merlin was pulled down onto the grass and Arthur leaned over him. 

"I may be a total prat and you may be a complete and utter idiot half of the time..." Arthur stated.

"Uh? Thanks again" Merlin frowned. 

"But that doesn't change the fact that I love you" Arthur smiled. 

Merlin smiled "I love you too".

Arthur kissed Merlin and he slipped his hand under Merlin's back. He lifted Merlin up slightly so that the young man was pressed against his body. 

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, and he threaded his fingers through Arthur's hair. He wrapped one leg around Arthur, he wanted more but just kissing Arthur was a risk but it was a risk that he was willing to take.


	8. Crowded places and secluded love

Merlin woke up, his memory a blur and he did not recognize the room he was in. He slowly sat up and observed his surroundings before realising it was his room in Guias's chambers. He rubbed his temples, trying to figure out when he got to his room last night as he could not recall a thing. Blush slowly invaded his cheeks as he remembered each and every steamy detail. Merlin sighed happily and he got out of his bed.

Merlin walked outside and made his way to Arthur's chambers to wake the prince up. With a kiss.. He stopped when he heard a man shouting for people's attention, he joined a crowd in the courtyard as a knight began to give a speech.

"Tonight there shall be a party, held by the king, for the prince! This is where the prince shall choose his betrothed!", as the knight said this,

Merlin had to stop himself from cupping a hand over his mouth and as his heart broke.

"The king wishes for many guests to make the prince feel encouraged! Please spread the word!", the knight returned to his post and Merlin could hear the knight talking to his friends.

"Only a matter of time until Arthur has himself a wife, huh? Maybe I should settle down and get me one too".

Merlin held his emotions in and they began to hurt him. Merlin could feel his chest tearing apart as it began to ache. He turned and ran straight Arthur's chambers as he tried to hold back tears.

Arthur was already up and dressed when the door opened, he looked away from the window and he saw Merlin, he tried to pretend that he had not heard what the knight had announced and he smiled at Merlin. He turned and he walked over to Merlin "Good morning, sleepy bones". He placed his hands on Merlin's slender hips as he spoke.

"Is it true? Is Uther holding a party tonight to find you a betrothal?" Merlin asked.

Arthur froze but he nodded "Yeah, it's true".

Merlin pulled himself away from Arthur and he cupped his hand over his mouth. 'This can't be happening' he thought.

"I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you when the visiting princess and king arrived" Arthur sighed.

Merlin's eyes widened and he turned to look at Arthur. "You knew before today?"

'Fuck!' Arthur thought.

"You knew that you might be betrothed to a princess, but you just thought 'Oh my father wants me to marry a gorgeous princess but I'm going to tell Merlin that I love him and then I'm going to have him in my massive bed!'"

"I do love you, I have always loved you" Arthur stated.

"You sat back and let me find out from a guard giving a speech that Uther wants you to marry the visiting princess. You let me hear that speech, it broke my heart" Merlin sniffled as he held back tears. He then realised something "Oh god, I'm going to have to work at the party".

"You don't have to work at the party" Arthur walked over to Merlin.

"I'm your servant, Arthur. It's my job". Merlin stated.

"I'm sorry" Arthur sniffled but tears trickled out of his eyes.

Merlin's expression softened and he moved to hug Arthur "I'm sorry too".

Arthur held Merlin close and he kissed his Love's shoulder "I love you so much".

"I love you too" Merlin sniffled "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know" Arthur answered.

Merlin and Arthur spent some time together before Merlin went about completing his chores. Arthur did not want Merlin to leave but the raven-haired boy promised that he would be back in an hour or two. He kept his promise.

Arthur hugged Merlin close to himself and he refused to let go. Merlin sighed and stroked the prince's hair as he hugged back.

"We have to get ready for the party soon". Merlin stated.

Arthur shook his head and grunted in aggravation, making Merlin snicker. "I don't want to go", Arthur whined as Merlin pulled away.

Merlin smiled sadly and sighed once more, "I know, and neither do I but we'll get in trouble with your father if we refuse to go... besides, better to get this over with, right?"

Arthur hung his head and mumbled a 'yeah, you're right'.

Merlin chuckled and leaned in to kiss his love on the lips.

Arthur froze up before kissing back passionately, only to growl when Merlin moved away, "I want another one! Longer this time!" he demanded.

Merlin shook his head as the prince's bratty attitude began to show again, "Later... if you behave that is".

Arthur watched Merlin's sly smile and anger filled his being as well as love and lust, he reluctantly got up and got ready for the party.

Merlin and Arthur shared a much-needed kiss before they left to go to the party, Merlin walked away from Arthur as the prince walked over to greet the guests. But they just wanted to hold each other close.

Merlin was stood next to a wall and he watched on as Arthur socialised with all of the guests. He felt his jealousy grow inside of him as all of the beautiful women approached Arthur. His eyes welled up with tears when a young noble maiden sat next to Arthur at the king's table.

Arthur glanced over and be saw the emotions on Merlin's face. His heartbroken and he wanted nothing more than to run over to Merlin and hold him.

Merlin looked at Arthur and he quickly turned his head, he rubbed his eyes and he sniffled before he went back to waiting for orders.

Uther stood up and everyone went silent "Friends, thank you for attending this party tonight! I hope that you all have fun" he then raised his glass "Would you all join me in raising a toast to my son and heir who might have to found his queen? To prince Arthur and princess Cecilia!"

"Prince Arthur and Princess Ceclia!" the guests raised their glasses as they spoke.

Merlin's heart sank but he held in his tears. Was he going to lose Arthur?

Two hours passed and Merlin became too overwhelmed by the party, so he left the hall before he started to cry. He began to walk to his room as tears streamed down his face, he cupped his hand over his mouth and he tried to stop himself from crying.

Arthur had watched Merlin Leave, he made up an excuse to Uther and he left as well. He started to lightly jog through the hallways as he searched for Merlin. He turned a corner and he saw the younger man walking away "Merlin!"

Merlin stopped and he turned around, he saw Arthur and he frantically wiped away his tears.

Arthur walked over to Merlin "What's wrong?"

"That princess is all over you. I can't even stand next to you during that party because I am just a servant. I couldn't hold your hand or say that I love you because I am just a worthless servant" Merlin started to cry again.

Arthur took Merlin's hand in his and he kissed it "You can now. I love you".

Merlin nodded and he sniffled "I love you too".

Arthur kissed Merlin and then he stroked back Merlin's hair "My heart belongs to you and only you. I don't want anyone else, I just want you."

"But Uther wants you to marry the princess. I can't watch on as you promise yourself to another person." Merlin sniffled.

"I will not allow that to happen. I decide who I want to promise myself to, not Uther" Arthur firmly said.

Merlin nodded "I love you so much".

"Not as much as I love you" Arthur kissed Merlin.

Merlin kissed Arthur back and he wrapped his arms around the prince's neck "Impossible".

Arthur held onto Merlin's slim hips and he ground his crotch against Merlin's "My love for you grows every time I see you or think about you."

Merlin moaned and his hips bucked, he felt himself growing hard and he gripped the back of Arthur's jacket.

Arthur smirked and he pulled back from kissing Merlin "We can go somewhere if you want to".

Merlin saw the servants door and he knew that it led to Arthur's chambers "Follow me". He grabbed Arthur's hand and then he opened the door.

Merlin led Arthur up the servants' staircases and then he opened the servants' door into Arthur's chambers. Arthur followed Merlin to his own chambers and he shut the door, he then walked up behind Merlin and he removed the neckerchief from Merlin's neck before he placed his hands on the other man's hips.

Merlin gasped when he felt warm lips on his neck and he let his head fall back. He placed his hands on top of Arthur's hands, he groaned with want when Arthur lightly sucked the skin on his neck.

Arthur pulled Merlin closer so that his chest was pressed against Merlin's back. He heard Merlin moan and he smirked "I want to make it up to you. I want to make you feel good".

"What are you waiting for then?" Merlin smirked.

Arthur led Merlin over to the bed and he gently laid Merlin down before he climbed up onto the bed and he leaned over Merlin, he moved and he started to kiss Merlin's neck.

Merlin moaned and he started to undress Arthur and the Prince undressed him. Arthur pulled back and he looked into Merlin's blue eyes, the warlock raised his hand and he stroked back the prince's golden hair.

"Are you okay with this?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled and he nodded "Yeah. Are you?"

Arthur moved and he kissed Merlin "Yes".

The hour grew later as the party guests drank and laughed, they were too drunk to notice that Arthur was missing and Uther was too drunk to care about anything. Well... Except for boasting about how magic had been erased from Camelot. Not so fast Uther Pratdragon.

Merlin and Arthur were lying in bed and Arthur was spooned against Merlin. The raven-haired man was holding onto the prince's hand whilst the blond stroked his hair.

"I wish that I could tell everyone that I love you. I wish that we didn't have to hide" Merlin admitted.

Arthur sighed and he kissed Merlin's head "I know. I want the same, but it would be too dangerous for you and I can't risk losing you".

"You won't leave me if anything happened, right?" Merlin asked when he remembered that Arthur did not know about his magic.

Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand and he thought about what to say "I will never leave you. I will not let anything happen to You. I promise".

Merlin sniffled "I'm scared that I'm going to lose you. I'm scared that I will do something that pushes you away".

Arthur sat up and Merlin looked up at him. The Prince saw the concern in Merlin's eyes and he stroked his raven hair.

"You are not going to lose me. You could never push me away because there is nothing that you could ever do to push me away. I love you more than anything and that will never change. You are my Merlin" Arthur soothingly said and he smiled when Merlin smiled up at him.

Merlin sat up and he hugged Arthur, he buried his face into the prince's shoulder and he sighed happily when two loving and warm arms armed around him and a pair of lips kissed his head.

Arthur smiled as he hugged Merlin and he knew that his purpose in life was to love and protect Merlin. He had no idea that Merlin had already started on his destined path on the day that they had first met.


	9. Grounded prince, cheeky warlock

Arthur woke up and he smiled when he realised who was snuggled up against him. The prince kissed Merlin's head and he started to caress his secret love's back with his fingertips "I love you so much".

Merlin started to wake up and he smiled at Arthur "I love you too" he yawned as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Arthur smiled more and he chuckled "You're beautiful when you're tired".

Merlin smiled and he kissed Arthur "You're beautiful no matter what".

Arthur kissed Merlin and the raven-haired young man rolled on top of him; straddling his waist and his showing himself off to the prince. Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's hips and he smiled "I wish that I could marry you".

Merlin smiled "I would make the worst husband ever".

"How could you be the worst husband ever?" Arthur sat up and he wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist "Everything about you is perfect".

Merlin's eyes sparkled with love and he leaned in to hug Arthur "You're not so bad yourself".

Arthur chuckled and he hugged Merlin "I am just glad that I am worthy of your love".

Arthur and merlin hugged for a but before Merlin climbed out of his bed and he got dressed, Arthur watched with a smirk as Merlin pulled on his clothes. Arthur allowed himself to daydream as he watched his love and the servant smiled at him.

"I like it when you look at me like that, it makes me feel loved" Merlin stated and he pulled his jacket on.

"It's a good job that I love you then" Arthur chuckled.

Merlin walked over to the bed and he kissed Arthur "Get out of bed and you can kiss me some more".

Arthur practically jumped out of bed and he grabbed Merlin by the hips, he pulled the young man close and their lips crashed together. Merlin wrapped his arms around the prince's neck as their lips moved against each other's and Arthur moved one hand and placed it on Merlin's hip.

Merlin pulled back after a minute or so and he smirked at Arthur "I want to go back to bed now".

"Then why don't we?" Arthur smirked as he slowly pulled Merlin closer so that their bodies were pressed together "We can go back to bed if you want to".

Merlin sighed "That idea is very tempting and you are extremely tempting, but we have you get you dressed and ready for the day before people come looking for you" he stated before he kissed Arthur.

"Fine" Arthur groaned.

Arthur got dressed and Merlin went to the kitchens to collect the prince's breakfast, the warlock returned after twenty-five minutes and he set the table. Arthur sat down and he grabbed Merlin's wrist, he pulled the young man down to sit on his knee and he wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist. Merlin smiled and he kissed Arthur's cheek before he leaned his head on the prince's shoulder, Arthur kissed Merlin's head and then he held his fork to Merlin's mouth and the servant ate the food that had been offered to him.

Arthur and Merlin finished 'their' breakfast and then Arthur pushed the plate of food away before he gulped down the water. Merlin smirked and he started to kiss Arthur's neck, the prince placed a hand on Merlin's thigh and he started to slowly rub it. Merlin gasped when the prince slipped a hand between his thighs and his warm breath hit Arthur's neck; this sent a shiver of excitement through Arthur's body and he groaned.

Later on that day, Arthur was walking through the palace when he saw King Triser, he walked over to the king and he stood in front of him. 

The visiting king looked up and he saw Arthur "Prince Arthur, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My manservant had a black eye and a cut on his cheek, care to explain to me why he had those injuries?" Arthur asked.

"I do not know, I hope that the boy is alright and that he has not come to any harm. People can be so cruel and it is simply unacceptable and unjustified" King Triser tried to act innocent but he felt quite proud of himself. 

"You are correct and I give you my word that I would gladly run my sword through the stomach if the monster that dared to harm one of my people without having a justified reason" Arthur forced himself not to smirk when he saw the fear and the pathetic look in King Triser's eyes "I must take my leave, enjoy the rest of your day" he nodded before he walked off. A proud smile now plastering his face and the love in his eyes as he thought about Merlin.

Determined to finish his little quest, Arthur marched straight to the throne room, not knowing that King Triser was right behind him. Arthur threw the doors open and stormed up to his father.

"What is it, Arthur?", Uther asked his son, quite unimpressed.

King Triser hung back, scared that the prince would tell Uther that he had struck a servant without reason.

"It is about the marriage, I cannot go through with it", Arthur stated with confidence.

Uther sat upright in his seat, taken back by what his son had said, "May I ask why?"

'Because I am in love with Merlin and there is nothing that you can do about it, clotpoll' did he really just think that? Merlin had a huge effect on him. Arthur shrugged, carefree, "I do not want to marry the princess. It would make us both unhappy and a kingdom cannot function properly with unhappy rulers".

Uther met Triser's eye and glared before returning to Arthur, "Happiness is a luxury, Arthur, you should know this by now. You and Cecilia will get married!"

Arthur smiled and shook his head, "I will not get married to Princess Cecilia". Arthur turned and walked away looking smug as his father struggled to get a comeback. King Triser bowed as Arthur left through the doors and watched in confusion as he whispered to a guard who promptly ran after Arthur.

Uther faced Triser and smiled sheepishly, "I am sorry to say this, but it appears that the wedding was cancelled. Sorry for the inconvenience. I shall have the servants help you with packing, have a good day".

Uther then left the throne room to attend his chambers, leaving Triser in a state of shock.

Meanwhile, the guard finally caught up with Arthur and pushed him inside of his chambers before locking the door.

"Hey! Let me out!", Arthur roared with anger as he pounded his fist on the door.

"King's orders", the guard said plainly before standing watch outside of the door.

"Dammit!", Arthur cussed and slammed a fist into the door before collapsing on his bed.

Hours passed before the door opened up and someone walked into the room. Arthur bolted off of his bed, stumbling as he thought he could make an escape. However, instead of a guard he found himself almost knocking over Merlin.

"Ah! Sorry, Merlin!", Arthur apologised as he straightened himself up.

Merlin smiled, "Not to worry, sire, I brought you food!", he said as he put down a tray of food.

Arthur noticed the strange way Merlin was talking and turned his head to the door to find the guard peeping in. The prince rolled his eyes and went up to the door, closing it and locking it from the inside.

Merlin laughed as Arthur collapsed on his bed in frustration. "I take it as you are more than a bit tired of being in confinement?", Merlin asked teasingly.

Arthur sat up and held Merlin in a tight embrace before collapsing once again. Merlin giggled and tried to escape but it was in vain. Arthur bit Merlin's neck lightly, making the warlock moan the softest of sounds.

"I am very tired but happy that you don't have anywhere to go", Arthur whispered.

Merlin pouted and winced, "Guias gave me extra work".

Arthur pulled an expression a prisoner being whipped to death would make, "Why?", he whined.

Merlin kissed Arthur lightly on the nose and smiled, "Sorry, I'll be back later...when we aren't being watched. Eat your food, okay?"

Arthur sighed but nodded before pulling Merlin into a kiss. When they broke away they said goodbye and Merlin left. Arthur sighed with boredom before he fell back onto his bed and he crossed his arms as he thought about how much he hated being grounded.

Merlin eased his boredom later on at night.


	10. Silent words and wishful thinking

Merlin woke up and looked around his room... it was not Arthur's master bed or fine furniture, but it was a good room. Merlin felt grateful that his path had not led to any other route. As Merlin sat up he remembered all of the conversations he had with Arthur, as well as the guilt that he was hiding one huge truth from his lover. The man in question went through hell to keep the warlock by his side… and yet Merlin couldn't do the same to keep their love strong.

"Should I tell him?" Merlin asked himself. "I could be putting my very life on the line as well as Guias. Is it worth it? Yes, Arthur is worth any risk, I love him more than anything! But... if I tell him he might hate and even fear me!" Merlin sighed in anguish, uncertain about what to do. He got out of his bed and got ready for the day ahead, before leaving to get some breakfast and set out for work. He was going to take breakfast for Arthur but Guias said that a maid was doing it instead. He liked to greet Arthur every morning, and he knew that Arthur liked his morning hugs and kisses, therefore he knew that the prince would be in a foul mood... Until he had his Arthur and Merlin time.

Unsure of what to do, Merlin wandered the castle for a short period of time as he contemplated on whether or not he should tell Arthur that he has magic. As he walked he found himself back at the thoughts he had earlier. He could not help himself and he ended up at Arthur's chambers door. The guard eyed him up and was about to tell him to get lost but Merlin was not about to stand for it, his eyes flashed gold as he used his magic to make the guard forget what he was doing. The guard strolled off in a random direction and Merlin unlocked the door with his magic.

Arthur lay asleep on his bed, unaware of Merlin's presence; he was lying on his back with one arm under his head, his perfect pecks on show and his smooth skin was the definition perfection.

Merlin closed the door and walked over, smiling at his lover. "I... I wish I could just tell you...", the warlock whispered as he watched Arthur's chest go up and down slowly. 'I wish that you knew about who I really am. I wish that we did not have to keep our love a secret, I wish that you could understand and accept what I am' he thought and he sighed as he gazed at his prince.

"Tell me what?", Arthur asked, his eyes snapping open in an instant and he looked at Merlin.

Merlin jumped and rubbed the back of his head, "Uuhhh... That you snore really loudly?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, so? You sometimes snore"

Merlin shrugged and began to pick up clothes around the room, wanting to stay as quiet as possible.

"Merlin? What are you doing? C'mon over here, why did they let you in?" Arthur sat up in bed and he stretched.

Merlin walked over and sat on the bed before casting his eyes past Arthur so that he did not feel guilty, "The guard had to do something and told me to watch you for a while."

Arthur reached over and he grabbed Merlin's hand "Do you want to know what one good thing about being on house arrest is?"

Merlin hesitated but he turned to look at Arthur, his heart stopped for a split second as he gazed at the prince and he squeezed Arthur's hand "What would that be?"

"I get to kiss my Merlin all day without anyone asking any questions about where I am." Arthur smiled with love in his eyes but it only made Merlin feel worse.

"I love you" Merlin moved and he hugged Arthur.

Arthur returned the embrace but he was confused by why Merlin seemed upset, he hated it when his love was sad so he kissed his neck to try and comfort him "I love you too. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Merlin buried his face into Arthur's shoulder and his breathing hitched.

Arthur knew that Merlin had lied straight away "Merlin, tell me what's wrong. I don't like it when you are sad, it makes me sad" he rubbed his love's back in an attempt to make him listen.

Merlin sighed "I'm scared that I am going to lose you, what will I do if you leave me?" he sniffled as tears threatened to fall from his worried eyes.

"I am not going to leave you, I love you too much to even think about letting you go. We are a team and that is how it is going to stay" Arthur answered with comfort and reassurance as he tried to express his love for Merlin.

"You promise?" Merlin pulled back and he looked into Arthur's wonderful eyes.

Arthur looked straight into Merlin's teary eyes and he cupped his face in his hands "I promise" he confirmed before he gently pulled the young man into a soft kiss.

Merlin's started to calm down as he shared a beautiful kiss with his beloved Arthur and he held onto the prince's wrists 'Not today, I will tell him another time. Maybe tomorrow?' he thought as his princes kissed his sadness and worries away.


	11. Panic and confusion

Merlin was wandering around the palace during the afternoon, Arthur was busy at practice and he had not given his servant/lover any work to do. This left Merlin alone with his thoughts and anxieties.

'Hmm, how should I tell him?' Merlin wondered, he could not think of a way to tell Arthur about his secret without the prince freaking out or worse... Killing him. He was running out of time before the end of the day, but it felt like forever to the anxious warlock.

Merlin knew it would be a while longer before Arthur finished practice for the day, but just thinking about time made the warlock even more fearful of what would happen when he told Arthur.

went to visit the great dragon, hoping for a little wisdom. He managed to sneak into the dungeon easily and waited for the dragon to reveal himself. The great dragon eventually swooped down and landed before Merlin, looking amused, "You are quite patient, young one".

Merlin gave a small smile, "So the wait was on purpose?"

The great dragon tilted his head, pretending to not understand, "Now, about your question… whether you tell him your secret or not, Arthur will find out sooner or later and either way your life, as well as your heart, are at great risk".

Merlin's eyes widened as he took in the knowledge that he might very well die quite soon. "S-so, should I tell him?", the worried warlock asked.

the great dragon did not answer as Merlin understood the fate of his own life was in his hands. Merlin nodded slowly and left, trying to figure out what he was going to do, his mind was torn even more now than before.

Merlin was walking through the palace whilst deep in thought. He was caught up in his own little world, so much so that he did not notice when someone came walking straight up to him. "Ah", he cried out before falling to the ground. Two bruised knees.

"For goodness sakes! You stupid servants need to watch where you are going!", a voice complained.

Merlin looked up to find Morgana glaring down at him. "I'm deeply sorry, m'lady!", he apologised before standing up and looking the lady over. "You are not hurt, are you?".

Morgana disregarded Merlin's questions and instead indicated towards the hallway behind her, "Anyway, I guess it is fate we bumped into each other. I left something behind in Guias's chambers. A small velvet purse that has a lot of money it."

Merlin instantly nodded, "I will go get it for you, m'lady!". He ran off towards Guias's chambers. He had not seen the evil grin on Morgana's face.

Once inside Guias's chambers, Merlin noticed that Guias was not around. He checked on the tables, chairs, even in the fire, and found nothing. Merlin then resorted to looking under the tables and all the hard to reach places. When he still turned up empty handed, Merlin found himself up in front of the books, but it was not there either. The door opened and Merlin turned to see Guias, the palace physician looked slightly confused as his apprentice starred at a bookshelf., he walked over and he stood next to the young man. They were both staring at the stack of books now.

"Merlin? You do not have any errands today, what are you doing?", Guias asked.

Merlin sighed and he looked at Guias "Morgana left her purse behind, she told me to fetch it."

Guias furrowed his brow, even more confused now "But she told me to hand it to Gwen for her since she was going to explore the market later."

'Just brilliant' Merlin thought before he turned around and walked towards the door "I have got chores to do". He opened the door and he began to walk down to Arthur's chambers. He was annoyed that his time had been wasted by Morgana but at least he knew what he wanted to do now.

He walked through the palace for a few minutes before he arrived at his destination, he opened the door and he walked into Arthur's chambers. Once he had closed the door, the servant made his way over to the desk, here a piece of paper and quill lay. Merlin lifted up the quill and dipped it in ink before starting to write:

Dear Mother

I am working very hard at the palace. Admittedly working as the prince's manservant is nothing to laugh at. It is very tiresome and kind of a pain in the ass. But he is nice to me and we get along better these days than the earlier ones. Hopefully, I shall be allowed to visit you soon, I cannot wait to taste a homemade stew.

I hope everything in Ealdor is alright.

Love, Merlin.

The warlock sighed as he put the letter in an envelope, he then kissed it before he slipped it into his pocket. He lifted his head and he sighed when he saw that the room was a pigsty. "Arthur, I love you with all of my heart, but you could at least pick up your clothes".

One hour later...

Merlin circled the room, tidying and re-tidying as he went. He was desperately trying to think of a way to reveal his secret to Arthur but what the great dragon had said still bothered him as the words circled around his mind like vultures orbiting their next meal. 'Whether you tell him your secret or not, Arthur will find out sooner or later and either way your life, as well as your heart, are at great risk.

The risk of him getting killed no matter what stressed him out even more and he became anxious as well as panicky. The door opened and Arthur stepped into the room, making Merlin jump in shock and he spun around to see who had just walked into Arthur's chambers. The prince looked at his servant/secret love and he saw the panic on his face, he could see the fear in Merlin's beautiful eyes and he became concerned about the young man.

"Merlin? You look stressed, is something bothering you?", the prince asked.

Merlin tried to speak but fear held back the words and soon he felt the feeling overcoming his body, making him quiver before flopping to his knees as he struggled to breathe. Arthur ran forward and caught him as the trembling got worse and he started to hyperventilate.

"M-Merlin?", Arthur questioned, panicked. After a few seconds, he finally realised what was happening and hugged Merlin close, whispering comforting words into the warlock's ear. "Ssshhh it is alright. Close your eyes and put your head on my shoulder" he spoke softly as to try and calm his Love.

Merlin was struggling to breathe normally and he was terrified as the room started to spin and his chest became tight. He closed his eyes and he leaned his head against Arthur's shoulder, "A-Arthur! I... I c-can't breathe!"

Arthur turned his head and he kissed Merlin's head "Just listen to my voice and focus on mimicking my breathing" he gently grabbed his Love's wrist and he lifted it slightly, he placed Merlin's hand on his chest so that he could feel his heartbeat. "Just focus on copping my breathing and try and focus on my heartbeat, it might help to calm you down".

Merlin sniffled as his tears fell down his cheeks "I am so sorry".

To say that Arthur was confused was an understatement. He was completely bewildered, here he was cradling his Merlin in his arms and young boy was sobbing into his shoulder 'What is he apologising for? What has caused this?' he thought to himself as he tried to calm the young servant down.


	12. An open spellbook

A few days had passed since Merlin's anxiety had gotten the best of him, he had decided that he was going to tell Arthur about his secret that afternoon. He had thought very carefully about telling Arthur that he had magic and he had realised that it was better to tell him sooner or later. He just had to pray that the prince did not freak out or drag him to Uther and announce that he had magic. Arthur would not do that, right?

It had just turned midday, Merlin was waiting in Arthur's chambers after he had cleaned everything, polished Arthur's armour and made the prince's lunch. The warlock was so deep in his own thoughts, that the door opened and Arthur walked in and he smiled when he saw his secret love.

"Why hello, my beloved. What are you doing here?" Arthur asked as he placed his sword down on the table.

"I need to tell you something, Arthur" Merlin sighed. He did not know if he was prepared for the reaction that he was going to get.

"Oh, no. What have I done that is stupid now?" Arthur joked.

"It's serious" Merlin firmly said.

"Alright, what is it?" Arthur sat next to Merlin and he took his love's hand in his.

Merlin slowly inhaled and exhaled "I need you to promise me that you won't see me any differently."

"I promise" Arthur nodded.

Merlin nodded and he slowly exhaled "I... I have magic".

Arthur laughed "Nice one, Merlin."

"I'm being serious" Merlin stated.

"Merlin, you are not a sorcerer. I would have known" Arthur shook his head. He did not believe any of what Merlin was trying to tell him.

"Look into my eyes" Merlin instructed.

Arthur sighed and he looked into Merlin's eyes 'This is ridiculous' he thought.

'Please don't hate me for this' Merlin thought, he then made his eyes flash Gold and a small golden Dragon appeared on his shoulder.

Arthur was shocked, he pulled his hand out of Merlin's grasp and he stood up. He walked over to his desk and he covered his mouth with his hand 'This can't be happening. This can't be real'.

Merlin sat there and he made the dragon disappear "I was born like this. I would never use it to harm an innocent person or you. I've always used it to protect you and Camelot".

Arthur did not say anything, he placed his hands on his hips and he starred at the floor. He was trying to contemplate what Merlin had just revealed to him but all he felt was sorrow, anger and love.

Merlin stood up and he walked over to Arthur "Arthur, please say something. Tell me that you still love me and that you don't hate me, please" he pleaded as he placed his hands on the prince's chest. "Please don't judge me because of my magic, I love you and my abilities could never change that. Please say something".

Arthur grabbed a hold of Merlin's wrists and he pulled them off of his chest "You've lied to me for years. You've betrayed me" he said without emotion.

"No, I didn't tell you because I had to hide it. I didn't have a choice, Uther would've executed me and I was afraid of losing you" Merlin pleaded for forgiveness with his eyes.

"You're a traitor. You're a monster!" Arthur said as he unintentionally tightened his grip on Merlin's wrists.

"No. Please don't call me that, I'm so sorry!" Merlin started to cry. He knew that there was a chance of Arthur reacting badly but it did not mean that he was ready for it.

"You're evil!" Arthur was still in shock but he did not know how to handle the fact that the person he loved had been keeping such a dangerous secret from him.

Merlin winced because of the pressure on his wrists and he balled his fists "Arthur, please let go of my wrists."

"You've been in the castle this whole time. You were my servant and my best friend. I fell in love with you!" Arthur stated as he unconsciously squeezed Merlin's wrists.

"Arthur, you're hurting me! Please let go of my wrists!" Merlin pleaded.

Arthur pushed Merlin onto the floor and he took a step backwards "You make me sick!".

Merlin choked on a sob and he looked up at Arthur "Arthur, please don't say things like that. You promised that you wouldn't see me differently".

"That's before I knew about the monster that you really are. I had you in my bed, I told you everything, I trusted you. I loved you". Arthur spat at Merlin. He could see the sadness and the guilt in Merlin's eyes, his heat broke when the warlock wiped away his tears and his arms ached with the want to scoop his secret lover up and hold him close 'He looks so lost, he looks too innocent for me to be mad at him. Why am I so angry? He's still my Merlin' the prince thought to himself.

Merlin scrambled to his feet "I'm still me, I'm still your Merlin. Please don't be mad at me, I am so sorry".

"The Merlin I loved was not evil." Arthur snarled.

Merlin tried to hug Arthur but the prince just pushed him away "I'm not evil. I'm still your Merlin" he cried.

"You are not my Merlin! Get out of my chambers, leave Camelot and never come back or I will not hesitate to have you burnt at the stake" Arthur hissed as he glared at the trembling warlock 'He is never going to forgive me for that! What the hell am I saying to him?! He looks broken and I am just ripping his heart up! Arthur, stop!' his head and heart screamed at him.

Merlin cupped his hands over his mouth and he shook his head. "Arthur, please don't do this! Please don't make me leave!".

"Get out before I have you arrested!" Arthur raised his voice and Merlin took a step back. 'You fuckin idiot! You're scaring him! Stop breaking his heart! He thought.

Merlin cried harder and he ran to the door. He ran back to Guias's chambers and he ran into his room, he cried as he ran around and packed up all of his belongings before he ran out of his room, through the hallways and out of the castle.

Arthur felt incredibly guilty and he was about to go after Merlin, but he looked out of the window and he watched as the warlock ran out of the gates to the kingdom. "What have I done?"

Arthur regretted what he had said and he ran to the palace stables to get his horse. He rode out of Camelot to go after Merlin, he needed to apologise. "I am such a bloody idiot! I need to find him! I need to find my sweet Merlin!"

After a fifteen minutes the prince saw that Merlin was walking through the forest and he sighed with relief "Merlin!"

Merlin looked over his shoulder and he saw Arthur, his eyes widened with pain and started to run through the forest. 'Shit! He's going to kill me!'

Arthur galloped after Merlin "Merlin!"

"Leave me alone! I'm going!" Merlin yelled as he ran, he threw his bag off of his shoulders so that he would be able to run faster. The warlock was terrified that Arthur would kill him, he ran and he ran for what felt like forever until he eventually escaped. He hunched over next to a large oak tree to catch his breath but he heard the sound of horse hooves and he spun around "I left Camelot! I did what you told me to do!"

Arthur got off of his horse and he began to walk over to Merlin "I know".

Merlin walked backwards, he tripped and he fell backwards. He hissed in pain and he realised that he had probably sprained his ankle, he sat up and he held his hand up in front of him "Please don't kill me."

Arthur unintentionally grabbed he hilt of his sword as he neared the warlock 'I would never hurt you'.

Merlin's fear increased and he cried "Please just leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you, Arthur".

Arthur crouched down in front of Merlin and he looked directly into the warlocks terrified eyes.

Merlin closed his eyes tightly, but instead of the blade of a sword to his neck... he felt two gentle hands on his sprained ankle. He opened his eyes and he saw that Arthur was inspecting his ankle. "What are you doing?"

"Checking your ankle, because I hate it when the person I love is hurt." Arthur answered simply.

"You love me?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked up at Merlin "Since the day I met you".

"But you told me to leave, otherwise you'd have me burnt at the stake" Merlin's lip quivered and he whimpered.

"I'm sorry. I was shocked that you have magic, I could never hurt you. You are my Merlin and you are perfect to me" Arthur stated as he gently wiped away Merlin's tears with his thumb.

"I'm a monster. I'm evil" Merlin sniffled.

"The Merlin I love is no monster. He is pure and the bravest man that I have ever met, and I love him more than anything" Arthur spoke softly as he used his thumb to stroke Merlin's cheek.

Merlin cried more "You still love me?"

Arthur moved and he hugged Merlin "I could never stop loving you".

Merlin clung onto Arthur as he cried, his emotions pouring out of his skinny frame and he scrunched his eyes up "I love you too".

"I won't let anything happen to you and I'll keep your magic a secret. I promise" Arthur reassured as tears filled his eyes, he hated it when Merlin was upset. His warlock deserved to be happy, he missed Merlin's beautiful smile and his goofy humour.

"Thank you" Merlin buried his face into Arthur's chest.

Arthur held Merlin for a few moments, before he picked the warlock up bridal style and carried him over to his horse. He sat Merlin on the saddle and then he jumped up, he felt two wary arms wrap around his waist and he held onto one of Merlin's wrists "I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I won't let anyone harm a hair on hour head, I won't tell anyone about your magic."

Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder "Can we just go on a walk for a bit?"

Arthur nodded "Anything that you want" he then turned the horse around and they started to walk through he forest.

Merlin clung onto Arthur and he cried for a bit whilst Arthur shushed him. Arthur stared the horse in the direction of where Merlin had dropped his bag and he jumped down to fetch it, he then fastened it to the back of the saddle and he jumped back up to sit in front of Merlin. The warlock wrapped his arms around his beloved's waist and they turned around to continue trotting through the forest.

Merlin kept his head on the prince's shoulder and he smiled when he heard that Arthur was humming "You're humming".

"Never, I thought that I was whistling" Arthur smirked.

Merlin laughed and he smiled "You're an ass".

Arthur smiled "You're amazing".

Merlin held onto Arthur as they rode through the forest, after a few minutes they started to gallop passed the trees and they laughed. Arthur did not care that Merlin was different compared to everyone else, his warlock was special to him and he loved Merlin for being himself.

Merlin sighed happily as he hugged Arthur 'My heart is alright and he has not arrested me or killed me, maybe he understand me more now? I do not have to hide who I am around him anymore, he accepts me for who I am. I really does love me' he thought and he planted a soft kiss on the side of Arthur's neck.


	13. The lustful prince

Merlin woke up and smiled when he saw Arthur's sleeping face. With a small sigh, the warlock recalled each and every detail of that night. He felt glad that it had all turned out the way it had. Merlin sat up and slid off of the bed before freshening himself up and sitting down on the edge of the bed to watch his lover's resting face. "Your so adorable when you're asleep ...", the warlock whispered.

Arthur chuckled before opening his eyes, "You think so?"

Merlin pouted due to being caught, "Bighead.", he muttered.

Arthur scoffed "Wow, critical blow!"

Merlin laughed before leaning in and landing a kiss on Arthur's cheek "Your ego is too big" he whispered.

"That's not what you were saying last night. I thought that you liked my big 'ego'?" The Prince smirked.

Merlin gave Arthur a light slap on the chest before he leaned down to whisper in the prince's ear "I'm not the only one that likes being fucked in the arse" he whispered.

Arthur pouted and he blushed slightly "That is our little secret. Tell anyone anything personal about our sex life and I will put you in the stocks".

Merlin chuckled and he sat up on the bed "I promise not to tell anyone, I only like it when you are holding me in place".

Arthur sat up and he wrapped one arm around Merlin's waist "Let's keep it that way" he whispered.

Merlin smirked mischievously and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck "That is perfectly alright with me".

Arthur smiled and he leaned in to kiss Merlin, he put his other hand on the back of the warlock's head and he turned him around slightly so that he was lying down on the bed.

The kiss became much more heated and Merlin moved his arms, his lowered his hand down to grab a hold of Arthur's waist and he gripped the prince's waist; he dug his nails in slightly but Arthur liked it. He liked it a lot.

However, just as the prince was about to take the next step in their lovemaking, a loud knock bore down on the door, "Prince Arthur? I'm coming in with your breakfast."

Merlin gasped and Arthur hurriedly pulled away, "Hide!", he whisper-hissed.

Merlin slipped off of the bed and hid underneath it, he covered his mouth with his hands and he tried to stay very still and quiet. The door opened and a timid maid rushed inside, her head down all the while just in case. She placed a tray of food down on the table and left swiftly after bowing, all the while not looking up. After the door closed again, Merlin exhaled deeply and climbed out from under the bed.

Arthur laughed nervously, "Now that was a close one."

Merlin smirked, "You can say that again".

The prince scratched the back of his head before putting some clothes on, "Don't mean to be rude but you better go before Guias wonders where you are".

Merlin nodded "Good idea".

"It is a shame that we were interrupted though" Arthur hid a guilty smile.

Merlin chuckled "Yeah, it is. We will continue next time we are alone if you want to" he suggested with a smirk.

Arthur nodded and he walked over to Merlin, the warlock wrapped his arms around his waist and he held onto Merlin's upper arms "I can't wait".

Merlin gave Arthur a soft kiss on the lips before he snuck out of the room and he started to make his way back to Guias's chambers.

Arthur sat down at his desk and he groaned in frustration before he looked down at his crotch "What am I going to do about you?" he sighed and he sat back in his chair 'It still won't be as good as Merlin is' he thought as he cupped his hand over his mouth "Sometimes I wish that Merlin and I could have a normal relationship with each other, somewhere away from here so that we could be free" he muttered to himself as he tried to not focus on his ache.

Merlin arrived at Guias's chambers whilst the physician was still asleep, with a sigh of relief and a calm smile, the warlock tiptoed towards his own bedroom and he slowly opened the door before he crept into the dim room. He walked over to his bed and he pulled his boots off, he laid down in his bed and he pulled the blanket over his shoulder.

Merlin had just closed his eyes when he heard a door open and creaking floorboards, as well as a 'That boy has overslept again? I hope that Arthur is still asleep too'. Guias was awake.

Merlin heard his bedroom door open and he made a straight face so that he looked like he was asleep, he knew that it had worked because Guias walked over to his bed and started to shake his shoulder.

"Merlin, wake up! You are late!" Guias yelled.

Merlin opened his eyes "What?"

"You overslept, you are late for work" Guias stated before he walked out of the room.

Merlin sat up in bed and he pulled his boots on 'Arthur, does not mind' he thought as he stood up and he earned against the wall for a minute, he then pretended to rush out of his room and he ran to the door.

"What about your breakfast?" Guias asked.

"I will have some brunch later!" Merlin yelled back to Guias as he ran out of the room, he speed-walked down the corridors in order to not appear suspicious and no one gave him a seconds glance.

Meanwhile, twenty minutes had passed since Merlin had snuck away and Arthur now was lying in his bed whilst trying to tame his aroused body, his closes were thrown about on the floor and his heart was pounding in his chest as he gasped in pleasure. However, his mind was not fully focused on his erection, he was also thinking about Merlin; he was thinking about how the warlock would kiss his neck and dominate him, he was imagining how full Merlin made him when he was the top and how amazing it felt when the warlock seductively caressed his body. He was lusting for Merlin like crazy, he craved how the 'innocent' young man made him feel and how he could make him unravel beneath him. "Fuck, Merlin" he breathed as he pumped his ache with his hand.

Thinking about Merlin having him just made the warm feeling inside of Arthur more intense and he groaned as he neared his climax, pre-cum was leaking from his cock so he started to move his hand fast and he closed his eyes tightly as his toes curled. "Ugh!" his breathing hitched as his arse clenched as his orgasm drew unbearably close and a smile spread across his face.

Suddenly, the door opened just as Arthur climaxed and the person jumped when the prince yelled.

"Yes!" Arthur cheered.

The door shut and Merlin crossed his arms over his chest "You just could not wait for me, huh?"

Arthur's eyes sprung open and he gritted his teeth when he saw Merlin "You helped" he said sheepishly as he sat up in bed.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he read Arthur's mind to find out what he had meant. A smirk formed on his face and he shook his head "You are lusting for me too much. Do you want me to fuck you next time?"

Arthur smirked "Yes".

Merlin knew that Arthur liked to be dominated 'Note to self, it is my turn to be the top next time'.


	14. Just waiting for my prince

Three months had passed, Merlin and Arthur had been trying to spend as much time as they could together but everything and everyone kept getting in the way all of the blaming time. They had nearly been caught a few times and it was starting to drive a wedge between the prince and the warlock, they had been holding onto their relationship throughout everything though but they had been arguing.

Merlin had been trying to get out of doing as many errands all day, he really wanted to spend some time with Arthur and he missed his prince. He had not been able to kiss Arthur in nearly two weeks and the prince had not been able to hug him because someone or something always interrupted them.

It was early afternoon, Guias had given Merlin a list of errands and chores that he needed to complete and Arthur had also given him some chores to do. To say that Merlin was exhausted was an understatement, he did not mind the chores but he did mind the fact that he had not been able to hug his prince. He had been thinking too much and he had started to doubt how safe and secure this secret relationship with Arthur was, but he loved his Arthur more than anyone and the idea of ending everything with the prince ripped his heart to shreds. Maybe he just had to wait?

Morgana stalked down the hallways, her head held high and her face a self-satisfied pout. Drunk on the feeling of power and ranking in society, she glared at whoever dared to look her way, including her own maid at times. Poor Gwen. Seeing that Merlin was walking down the hallway and seeming to realise that he was in her presence made Morgana's blood boil and she fixed him with an icy glare as he did nothing but mind his own business. He was carrying a couple of books and a small but tall wooden crate full of bottles and vials of important medicines and stuff of the sort, so it was understandable that he did not notice that there was anyone at all other than himself. However, Morgana did not care for that and continued to glare meanly at him. Merlin peered around his pile of stuff just in time to avoid being tripped over by Morgana's slightly outstretched foot.

Instead of turning to confront his potential attacker, the warlock continued on his way to Guias's chambers, making Morgana even angrier than before.

"Are you alright, my lady?", Gwen asked, concerned.

Morgana took a sharp breath in through her nose and nodded, "Yes, I am fine.", she hissed before continuing down the hallway.

Merlin continued to walk down the long winding corridors until he eventually made it back to Guias's chambers, he used magic to open the door and he walked into the room. Guias looked up just as Merlin put everything that he was carrying down and then sat down at the table.

Guias walked over to Merlin and he held something out for him "Here, your mother has sent you a letter" he knew what Hunith's handwriting looked like so he knew that she had written the letter.

Merlin looked up and he took the letter "Thank you".

"Arthur was looking for you, he asked that you go to his chambers" Guias stated as he walked back over to his desk.

Merlin stood up and he walked out of the room, he put the letter into his pocket and he started to make his way towards Arthur's chambers. Was this his chance to spend some time with the prince?

It took a few minutes but Merlin arrived at Arthur's chambers and he knocked on the door before he opened it and he entered the room, he saw that Arthur was pacing around the room and that he looked stressed. The warlock shut the door and he locked it "Arthur?" the warlock asked.

Arthur sat down on the end of his bed, his head in his hands as he took in just how long and full of work his day had been. Merlin walked over, he sat down beside Arthur and he hugged the prince's upper arm.

"Talk.", was all the warlock said, his soft voice was comforting to the prince and he felt Arthur relax.

Arthur sighed and groaned before looking up, "I am just stressed... all of this stuff that has been going on is a bit too much for me, and my duties to the kingdom... it is all just more than I expected it to be".

Merlin listened quietly and then he gently embraced Arthur to calm him down.

Arthur smiled as he felt his mind ease and turned to face his love, "Thanks, Merlin, you are always here for me".

"And I always will be, I love you so much, you dollop-head," Merlin said affectionately.

Arthur chuckled and he leaned his head down to rest it against Merlin's shoulder "I love you too, you idiot".

They hugged for a while until Merlin stood up and walked over to sit at the desk, he opened the letter that he had received from his mother and he began to read what she had written. Arthur was sat at the table with some maps and he was reading over them intently as he tried to memorise every tiny detail.

Warm tears trickled out of Merlin's eyes as he stared at the piece of parchment, he sniffled as he read every loving word carefully and he smiled softly.

'My dearest son,

Not a day goes past where I do not miss you with all of my heart, it feels so different without you here and Ealdor will never feel the same about you here. I am so proud of you for becoming the kind-hearted, brave and wonderful young man that you have grown into, it warms my heart to know how far you have come and how strong you are as a person. I am so proud of you for not giving up on your destiny, I am so happy that the prince has been treating you well and that the two of you are friends.

Thank you for the harvesting potion that you sent me, it has really helped the crops to flourish and the harvest has been a successful one this year, all thanks to you, my brilliant son. Please be careful, your powers are a special gift and it is a same that not everyone understands the burden that you carry on your young shoulders, I also fear that some people might try and hurt you in order to steal your gift, please be careful and protect yourself from the cruel and wicked people who walk among us?

I will write to you again soon, goodbye until then. You are forever in my heart,

Your mother.'

Merlin put the letter down on the desk and he wiped away his tears, before he put his face in his hands as he tried to stop crying.

Arthur looked up when he heard the sound of someone crying and he hurried over to crouch down beside Merlin "Merlin, what is it? What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I just read a letter that I got from my mother today" Merlin lifted his head and he looked at Arthur "I just miss her".

Arthur took Merlin's hand in his and he kissed the warlock's knuckles "I do not like it when you are upset, it makes me sad".

Merlin smiled down at the prince "I am happy, I just miss her a lot. I have got you though".

Arthur smiled and he moved to sit on the desk "And you always will" he promised as he slowly rubbed circles over the back of Merlin's hand "I love you so much".

"I love you more" Merlin stood up and he kissed Arthur, he placed his hands on the blond's hips and Arthur cupped his face in his hands as their kiss grew passionate.

After a few amazing seconds of kissing each other's faces off, the couple pulled back for air and they smiled at each other before they hugged.

"I have missed hugging and kissing you, I have missed being with you" Arthur closed his eyes as he rested his head against Merlin's chest.

Merlin kissed Arthur's head and he started to stroke his golden hair "I have missed all of that too. I have missed you as well".

Looks like Merlin did not have to wait that long at all.


	15. Can I do this anymore?

A few days had passed and since the incident in the prince's chambers. Merlin was running errands for Guias when he felt someone watching him. He looked behind him and saw that Morgana was glaring at him. The warlock gulped and continued to walk down the corridor on his way to his final errand of the day. After finishing up what needed to be done, Merlin was walking back the way he came when he came to a stop in front of Morgana.

"M'lady, is there anything you need?", Merlin asked whilst bowing.

Morgana scoffed and waved her hand before resuming her stride through the palace, she did not have the time to deal with the likes of meaningless servant such as Merlin.

Merlin sighed and shook his head before doing the same and he continued to carry out his tasks. He had some time on his hands. He had been avoiding Arthur for the last two days and felt the need to pick up where he left off, even if it hurt him in the end. Merlin went to the courtyard where he found Arthur in the middle of his practice. The prince weaved in and out of each attack. The warlock watched his beloved in awe but then two beautiful women walked over to Arthur and by the looks of things... They were flirting with his price.

Merlin's heart broke even more because the prince had not even noticed him and he was laughing with the two women. He wanted to race over and drag his lover away from the thieves but he froze as his tears threatened to fall. Not wanting to cause a scene, Merlin turned on his heels and ran off. This was not the first time Merlin has seen Arthur being flirted with but all those other times it was always a woman. This stung him deep and, despite the fact he knew it was not Arthur's fault, he found himself crying in heartache when he arrived at the stables.

Mid-conversation, Arthur got the feeling that something was wrong and he suddenly felt very guilty when he realised that the women were flirting with him 'I hope that Merlin did not see this' he thought before he politely excused himself and he went back to training with the knights. However, he could not stop thinking about his warlock and he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach which was distracting him, all of the knights noticed how the prince was not concentrating on fighting and they knew that something was up with the prince but they did not know what it was.

Merlin felt like his world had ended, even he could not understand how emotional he was but he knew that he did not feel like he was good enough for Arthur. The warlock felt as though he was being held back from having a future with Arthur and that broke his heart because he wanted to have a relationship with Arthur where they were free to be together and not have to worry about anyone finding out, judging, harming or even killing Merlin.

Time skip,

Merlin stalked the hallways, his head hanging low as his chest ached with pain from the thought of others taking his prince away from him. Arthur was on his way to his chambers, exhausted from prying the two nobles off of him. He spotted Merlin and felt his whole instantly start to warm up.

"Merlin!", the prince cried happily. Merlin looked up for a moment in shock but quickly looked away.

Arthur tried to pull the warlock into a hug but Merlin refused to submit and hurriedly moved away from Arthur, "Is there something you need, your highness?", he asked, rather coldly.

Arthur was taken back by how Merlin addressed him, "Merlin? What's wrong?", he worried, thinking that he had done something wrong.

Merlin had wanted to keep it to himself, so as not to upset Arthur but the pain was too much. "You are the problem!", he almost screeched, "You are so much of a sex symbol that half the goddamn palace is after you! Everywhere I go, all I see is different people chasing you down for a simple chat!"

Arthur was stunned, part of him was kind of happy that Merlin felt jealous but he was also aware that he was being a bit too loud. "Merlin, calm down! It is no big deal! I was not interested in any of them and turned them all down so do not worry, alright?"

Merlin huffed and stormed off, leaving Arthur to stare after him in bewilderment and sorrow as he was overwhelmed with guilt for not being able to freely call Merlin his partner without putting him in immediate danger.

The prince and the warlock did not see each other for the rest of the day.


	16. One half without the other half

Arthur had woken up the next morning without Merlin at his side, he felt lonely and like a piece of himself was missing; like a flower without petals, the sun without any shine, the night without any twinkling stars. He missed his Merlin and he really wanted the warlock to say his name and talk to him again. He wanted his other halfback, he needed his dear Merlin back.

The prince knew that he had to get out of bed but he did not have the motivation to get up, and that is when he realised something... Merlin had not come to wake him up. The prince's heart sank and he sighed when he saw that the sunlight was trying to break through the cranks between the curtains 'He might just be late, he will come' he thought to himself.

The Prince stayed in bed for a few minutes and he watched the door in hope, but it did not open and he eventually climbed out of bed, reluctantly. The prince dressed himself and then he sat at his desk to do some work, his heart rate picked up and his eyes glistened with hope when the door to his chambers suddenly opened... But a different servant walked in with a tray of food and a goblet of water for him "Where's my manservant?" the prince asked as is heart frowned.

The servant looked up at the prince "Guias informed the cooks that Merlin has fallen ill and that he will not be able to perform his regular duties and chores today".

Arthur nodded but he somehow knew that it was not Guias who had said that Merlin was unwell. The servant left once he had completed his task and the prince was left alone again, Arthur put his head down on the desk and he sighed as he started to zone out of reality "What will I do if he gives up on me? I do not know how I will cope without him" the prince said to himself but he wished that he was talking to Merlin and that the warlock wanted to speak and see him.

The food had gone cold by the time that the prince had even thought about eating any of it, he had no appetite and he missed how he would share his food with the love of his life and he missed Merlin's smile as well as his laugh which could cheer anyone up. The prince ate a bit of his breakfast and he drank the water before he decided to try and examine a few maps. The prince could not focus on his work though and it frustrated him "Aaarrrgggghhhh!" he shouted as he grabbed the maps and threw them to the side and he sat back in his chair "Fucking hell I need Merlin back!" he shouted.

Arthur had a moment to himself before he stood up, he put his own armour on before he grabbed his sword and he marched out of the palace and to the training ground with a hard glare on his face "Knights!" he shouted and his knights came running.

"Sire?!" Leon asked, out of breath from running too fast.

"Training is going to begin early today." Arthur started and twisted the sword handle around his hand "Who wants to go first?"

All of the knights looked at each other before Lancelot stepped forward and drew his sword and looked at the prince with confidence and pride. All of the other knights remained silent as they watched the prince and the knight prepared to fight. Arthur did not hesitate to lunge at Lancelot and the knight jumped in surprise before he blocked the opposing sword with his own sword.

'What the hell is going on?!' Lancelot thought to himself as he fought with, more so defended himself against Arthur and his very sharp sword!

Arthur swiped, swung and jabbed at Lancelot as his frustration emerged and all he could think about was how to get help his only heart. He did not even notice how much anger and frustration that he was fighting with and he did not notice the shock on his knights' faces.

"What is wrong with Princess?" Gwaine asked his fellow knights.

"I have no idea" Leon answered.

Percival shook his head "No bloody clue".

"Poor Lancelot" Elyan winced as he watches the fight.


End file.
